Best Mistake
by Devina990
Summary: Dalam sejarah hidupnya Itachi Uchiha selalu merencanakan segala hal dengan penuh perhitungan, dimulai dari pembantaian anggota klannya, bergabung dengan akatsuki, lalu bagaimana kemungkinan ia akan mati. Hanya ada sebuah kesalahan yang ternyata sangat berpengaruh bagi seluruh rencana yang telah ia siapkan. Kesalahan itu terjadi saat ia melibatkan Konan dalam hidupnya.
1. Mission

PART 1

Hari ini sebenarnya adalah hari yang cukup berbeda bagi seorang gadis berambut biru yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya.

Biasanya ia akan menjalankan misi bersama keenam pain, namun kini ia harus terjebak dalam misi membosankan bersama pria dingin yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

Sebenarnya kebisuan antara mereka bukan menjadi hal yang baru, dan biasanya Konan pun lebih banyak diam saat bersama Nagato.

Bukan tanpa alasan Nagato mengirimnya pergi bersama Itachi. Ia melakukan hal tersebut karena Kisame bersama Kakuzu dan Hidan harus mencari cincin Sasori yang entah hilang kemana sehabis pertempuran melawan Sakura.

Itachi memang dapat menyelesaikan misi ini dengan mudah, namun Nagato meminta Konan untuk mengawasi pria itu.

"Ku rasa di sana sangat ramai," ucap Konan sembari menatap sebuah desa berkabut dari atas ketinggian.

"Hm."

"Kau punya rencana?" Tanyanya.

"Ku kira kau yang akan menyusun rencananya, leader," jawab Itachi dengan datar.

Konan hanya berdecak kesal, entah kenapa bila ia menjalankan misi dengan Itachi pasti berujung pada hal yang tak menyenangkan. Apakah ia sengaja menggunakan kata leader sebagai bahan ledekkan?

Menurut Konan, Itachi adalah pria jenius yang selalu ingin disanjung dan tidak bisa menerima perintahnya seperti anggota akatsuki yang lain.

"Aku sudah memiliki rencanaku sendiri," ujar Konan yang segera merubah wujudnya menjadi ribuan kertas yang terbang begitu saja.

Disisi lain Itachi hanya dapat berdecak sinis sembari melakukan penyamarannya untuk memasuki desa kabut. Biar ia buktikan bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan misi itu sendiri tanpa bantuan Konan.

Setelah berhasil memasuki gerbang desa kabut itu, Itachi segera melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung mizukage.

Dengan hati-hati ia menjalakan semuanya. Ia menyusuri setiap ruangan dan memastikan bahwa ia tidak dicurigai oleh siapapun.

Di ujung lorong ia dapat menemukan ruangan gulungan rahasia yang ia cari. Dengan mata sharingan miliknya, ia bisa melewati tiga penjaga tempat itu dengan mudah.

Dengan cepat jemari Itachi membuka pintu ruang rahasia itu, namun ternyata ia kalah cepat oleh sebuah kupu-kupu kertas yang sudah bertengger di salah satu gulungan.

"Kalau begitu mengapa tak menyelesaikan misi ini sendirian?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada kesal yang sulit untuk ia kendalikan.

Kupu-kupu itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis berambut biru. Jemari putihnya segera mengambil gulungan tersebut.

Konan hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum berkata, "aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatanmu."

"Cih."

"Dan kau juga tampaknya bukan orang yang bisa diajak bekerjasama," komentar gadis itu.

Itachi meninggalkan dia begitu saja.

Konan pun hendak pergi, namun tampaknya beberapa penjaga sudah mulai sadar akan keberadaannya karena ia bisa mendengar derap kaki yang menuju ruangan ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya seorang pria dengan rompi hijau yang melakat pada tubuhnya.

'Sial, seharusnya aku pergi secepat mungkin, bukan malah berdebat dengan pria keras kepala itu,' batin Konan.

"Penyusup, dia mengambil gulungan rahasia," pekik pria lainnya.

Konan segera mengubah dirinya menjadi kertas dan menyerang kedua shinobi tersebut, namun sayang sepertinya kegaduhan itu malah mengundang shinobi desa kabut lainnya.

"Sial, kalian menganggu saja," ucap Konan.

Secara kuantitas, Konan memang kalah jumlah. Ia harus melawan tujuh shinobi yang membawa sejumlah pedang.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Itachi yang segera menggunakan sharinggannya untuk menjebak mereka semua ke dalam genjutsu miliknya.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Itachi.

Kedua orang itu berhasil pergi dan mulai berbaur dengan kerumunan masyarakat desa lainnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Konan dengan tidak suka.

"Apa?"

"Kau menatapku seolah kau ingin mentertawakanku," cecarnya.

Itachi hanya menghela napas dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Yang ia harapkan hanyalah menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat dan berkata pada Pain bahwa ia tak ingin menjalankan misi dengan perempuan itu lagi.

"Hm, bukankah dia Itachi Uchiha?" Tanya seorang pria berambut abu yang ditutupi oleh jubah.

Pria berambut hitam di sampingnya langsung mencari objek yang dikatakan oleh kawannya yang bernama Suigetsu.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yang segera menarik lengan Sasuke.

Dengan kasar Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Itachi dan Konan sudah berhasil meninggalkan keramaian dan memasuki padang gurun yang harus mereka lewati untuk mencapai markas rahasia mereka.

Langkah Itachi terhenti saat ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Kau," ucap Sasuke dengan aura yang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berusaha menyerang Itachi.

Konan tahu pertarungan ini akan memakan banyak waktu, jadi ia membantu Itachi untuk mempersingkat waktu.

"Hei nona kalau kau ingin bertarung ayo satu lawan satu," kata Suigetsu yang sudah mengacungkan pedangnya di hadapan wajah Konan.

Dengan sigap Konan terbang dengan sayap kertasnya lalu menyerang Suigetsu.

Dari sekian banyak shuriken kertas yang Konan lepaskan, terdapat dua suriken yang mengenai tubuh air milik Suigetsu.

"Maaf, senjatamu itu tidak berpengaruh padaku," ucapnya sembari tertawa.

"Baiklah bagaimana jika dengan kertas dipedangmu," timpal Konan dengan dingin.

Kertas peledak yang terletak pedang Suigetsu meledak begitu saja, namun untungnya Jugo segera membantunya untuk lolos.

"Haduh bodoh kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" Gerutu Karin.

Di sisi lain Sasuke masih berusaha melawan Itachi, ia harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya hari ini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke dapat melihat celah untuk melawan Itachi maka dari itu ia berusaha mengarahkan chidorinya pada Itachi, namun sayangnya Itachi segera menyadari pergerakan Sasuke dan mengubah keadaan begitu saja. Ia menangkap Sasuke ke dalam genjutsu andalannya.

"Kau belum bisa mengalahkanku, dan kau masih menjadi seorang pecundang," bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Sasuke yang masih terpaku dalam genjutsu Itachi.

"Ayo pergi Konan," ajak Itachi.

Tampaknya pertempuran tadi benar-benar menguras waktu dan emosi Itachi.

Kini matahari telah terbenam, tapi pikirannya masih berkelana dan menjadi tak menentu.

"Ku rasa kita perlu beristirahat."

Perkataan Konan segera mendapatkan persetujuan dari Itachi yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lelah.

Di tengah bebatuan dan pasir padang gurun, Konan membuat kertasnya menyerupai batu besar dimana Itachi dan dirinya bisa masuk dan beristirahat di sana.

"Itachi," panggil Konan pada rekannya.

"Hm?"

Konan tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya sehingga ia berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak membunuh Sasuke tadi? Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

"Sejak kapan itu menjadi urusanmu?" Tanya Itachi yang segera mengeluarkan sebuah benda di balik jubah awan merah yang dikenakannya.

Konan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Lupakanlah."

Itachi mengeluarkan beberapa pil berwarna putih dan langsung memakannya begitu saja. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Itachi sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

TBC.

Author Note :

Hai, ini cerita pertama ku yang dipublish di sini. Semoga kalian suka. Pair cerita ini : YahiKonan, ItaKonan, dan PainKonan. See you.


	2. Night Like This

Itachi membuka kedua bola matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Ia kira cahaya menyilaukan itu datang dari sinar matahari, namun nyatanya cahaya itu datang dari api yang entah sejak kapan berada di tengah tempat tersebut.

Dan fakta lainnya ia baru tertidur beberapa jam saja.

Itachi hampir saja melonjak saat sebuah botol melayang ke arahnya, namun ternyata gerak refleknya cukup baik sehingga ia bisa menangkap botol tersebut dengan sempurna.

"Dari pada kau mati karena obat lebih baik kau minum itu saja," ucap Konan yang segera duduk di dekat api unggun.

"Kau mau membuatku mabuk?" Tanya Itachi.

Konan hanya tertawa, lalu berkata, "bukankah sebelumnya kau juga berusaha untuk tidak sadarkan diri dengan obat penenang itu?"

"Dasar penguntit," gumam Itachi.

"Jangan seenaknya, aku hanya membantumu."

Gadis itu segera membuka botol minuman yang sama dan menghabiskannya hanya dalam beberapa tegukan.

Dengan cepat rona merah menjalari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Konan dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku baru tahu kau seorang pemabuk," komentar Itachi.

"Sejak kapan itu menjadi urusanmu?" Konan mengikuti gaya bicara Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum miring saat mendengar penuturan Konan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati api unggun.

Itachi mulai meneguk minuman itu, sedangkan Konan sudah membuka botol keduanya.

"Biar ku tebak kau memikirkan pria itu," ujar Itachi yang entah sejak kapan menjadi cukup banyak bicara.

Konan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Itachi. "Jangan sok tahu, urusi saja Sasuke mu itu."

"Atau mungkin alasanmu menerima misi ini karena kau terlalu jengah untuk berdiri di dekat pria itu?" Tanya Itachi yang ikut menghabiskan minumannya.

"Itachi biar ku beritahu, aku tidak merasa jengah untuk berada di dekat Nagato ataupun Yahiko. Anggota yang cukup menyebalkan bagiku adalah kau," ucap Konan yang sudah cukup melantur karena sebenarnya wanita itu nyaris tidak pernah menyentuh minuman kesukaan guru lamanya tersebut.

Itachi tak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Kenapa?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak ikut campur, dan aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang aku, Yahiko, serta Nagato. Jadi berhentilah mencari tahu dan urus saja Sasuke mu itu," jawab Konan.

Itachi benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat tingkah wanita dihadapannya.

Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu tak sepenuhnya salah, tentu ia tidak akan diam saja, melainkan mencari tahu siapa dalang dibalik organisasi tempatnya tinggal, baik itu Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, bahkan Madara sendiri.

Itachi segera bangkit dan merebut botol minuman itu dari Konan.

"Kau sudah mabuk padahal itu baru botol kedua," gumam Itachi.

Konan kembali mengambil botol tersebut, lalu berkata, "kalau kau masih menginginkannya, ambilah di sana. Aku membeli cukup banyak agar kau bisa melupakan adik kesayanganmu itu."

"Cih, kau benar-benar sok tahu."

"Kau cukup banyak bicara juga," gumam Konan.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Konan terlelap karena sakit kepala yang menderunya, sedangkan Itachi berusaha melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada botol itu.

"Bukankah ini di gurun? Kenapa sangat panas saat malam hari," racau Konan yang mulai tak nyaman dengan jubahnya.

"Sial, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi yang masih bisa berpikir jernih.

Ia segera menghampiri gadis itu dan membenahi pakaiannya. Namun gerakan Itachi berhenti saat jemari hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Nagato ku rasa kau harus berhenti menjadi Yahiko. Aku—aku jadi tak mengerti perasaanku sendiri," racau Konan yang mulai menyentuh wajah Itachi.

Itachi menghela napas lalu menurunkan jemari lentik itu dari wajahnya. Ia merasa ia harus segera pergi sebelum pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja.

Ayolah, Itachi hanyalah pria biasa ditambah lagi ia dan Konan dipengaruhi oleh alkohol.

Itachi segera berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun tanpa ia sangka Konan membalik tubuhnya, dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Itachi merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan cukup basah.

"Yahiko," gumam Konan disela-sela ciuman tersebut.

Itachi berusaha untuk menghentikan semuanya.

"Ja—jangan pergi," bisiknya yang disertai dengan isakkan.

"Konan, sadarlah," ucap Itachi sembari menepuk kedua pipi bak salju itu.

"Argh, di sini panas sekali,"keluhnya sembari berusaha melepaskan jemari Itachi yang menutupi jubahnya.

"Konan kau-"

Mulut Itachi seketika terhenti dan tubuhnya mematung selama beberapa saat ketika Konan lagi-lagi membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini," bisik Itachi di telinga Konan yang sudah melepas kembali jubahnya.

Sinar matahari benar-benar menganggu sepasang manusia yang masih terlelap itu.

Sepasang mata berwarna hazel mulai terbuka walau dengan ragu-ragu karena kepalanya masih berdenyut dengan cukup keras.

Ia mulai duduk dan memegang kepalanya, namun ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Sepertinya bercumbu dan berpelukan dengan seorang pria yang sebelumnya ia yakini sebagai Yahiko, bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Mata opalnya terbelalak kala melihat semua pakaiannya berserakan di sekitarnya. Ia tahu bahwa pria di sampingnya bukanlah Yahiko, ia tahu siapa pria itu.

Dengan perlahan ia melirik pria di samping kanannya dan benar saja Itachi masih terlelap di sana—tepat di sampingnya.

Dengan cepat Konan memunguti pakaiannya. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki semua perbuatan bodohnya.

Untuk apa ia mengajak Itachi beristirahat padahal bisa saja mereka melanjutkan perjalanan?

Untuk apa ia repot-repot mencari kedai dekat desa kabut dan membeli semua minuman sialan itu?

Untuk apa ia meminumnya padahal ia belum pernah merasakan minuman itu sebelumnya?

Untuk apa ia mempedulikan Itachi? Biar saja ia mati overdosis karena mengkonsumsi obat penenang itu.

Ia megacak rambut pendeknya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Erangan terdengar dari pria itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah, namun mentari tak bersahabat dan memaksanya untuk bangun.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk mengembalikan pikirannya. Ia baru tersadar bahwa ia melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Bola matanya segera menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan itu, namun ia tak mendapati Konan di mana pun.

Dengan cepat ia mengenakan pakaiannya lagi dan pergi mencari wanita itu.

'Sial, kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?' batin Itachi yang kembali mengingat kilas balik kejadian kemarin malam.

"Konan?" Panggilnya saat melihat seorang wanita duduk di hamparan pasir.

"Eh?"

"Kau-"

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan," ajak Konan yang segera mendahului Itachi.

Itachi segera mengimbangi langkah Konan.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit ragu ia mulai mengeluarkan rangkaian kata yang dari tadi sudah ia susun.

"Aku—meminta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak-"

"Sudahlah, itu juga salahku. Lupakan saja semuanya," ujar Konan yang enggan menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Kalian mendapatkannya?" Tanya Pain Tendo.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun Konan segera mengulurkan gulungan yang dimaksud oleh temannya itu.

"Oi Itachi, bagaimana misinya? Kenapa kau sangat lama? Tidak seperti biasanya," ucap Kisame.

"Ah mungkin itu karena dia pergi bersama Konan," timpal Hidan.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Itachi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

TBC

* * *

@Rollin'Chips-chan : Terimakasih udah baca fanfic pertamaku di lapak ini. Semoga suka sama cerita ini ((:


	3. Mistake

Sebenarnya semenjak hari itu Nagato merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari teman kecilnya. Ia menjadi sangat suka melamun walaupun mereka sedang menjalankan sebuah misi.

Seperti hari biasanya di Amegakure, Nagato meminta semua anggota berkumpul untuk membicarakan mengenai bijuu yang harus mereka tangkap.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi," ucap Deidara.

"Kenapa senpai?" Tanya Tobi.

"Aku benar-benar sudah lapar, apakah leader tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" Bisik Deidara pada Tobi.

"Leader, Dei senpai sudah lapar."

"Bodoh, kenapa kau bicara dengan keras?" Tanya Deidara sembari memukul kepala pria bertopeng jingga itu.

"Benar juga, kita sudah membicarakan ini belasan jam," celoteh Hidan dengan ungkapan hiperbola tentunya.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa beristirahat," ucap Pain yang segera pergi.

"Kalian benar-benar konyol, dan masih bisa mengatakan hal yang seperti itu? Untung saja dia tidak membunuh kita dengan matanya," timpal Kisame.

"Konan kau tidak mau memberi kami makan? Kami juga manusia," ucap Deidara.

"Aku bukan bawahan kalian."

"Kau kejam sekali, pada-"

"Baiklah," ucap Konan yang mendahului mereka ke lantai dasar.

Wanita berambut biru itu menaruh beberapa makanan ke atas meja yang cukup pajang, dan diisi oleh rekan-rekan timnya.

Tak lama kemudian Pain ikut bergabung di tempat tersebut. Mata Pain menatap pria berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menatap pergerakan Konan.

Selesai menyajikan makanan, ia hendak pergi begitu saja.

"Kau akan ke mana?" Tanya Pain yang menarik perhatian Konan, sedangkan anggota yang lain sibuk mengambil makanan, kecuali Itachi, dan Zetsu.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku," jawab Konan.

"Makanlah dulu, sejak kemarin aku jarang melihatmu makan," suruh Pain.

Dengan terpaksa ia duduk di samping Pain dan harus berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Sungguh semenjak kejadian itu, ia ingin melupakannya, namun nyatanya ia tak bisa.

Makanan dihadapannya masih utuh, dan hal itu akan berlanjut jika saja Tobi tidak menyadarkannya.

"Konan senpai tidak akan makan?" Tanyanya.

"Eh?"

Ia menghela napas lalu mulai mengkonsumsi makanan itu, namun baru suapan kedua rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahan, dan Konan melangkahkan kakinya sembari menutup mulutnya.

Mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak beres, Pain segera menghampiri Konan yang berada di kamar mandi.

Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menebak semua kejadian yang mungkin terjadi pada Konan.

Pain membuka pintu tersebut dan menghampirinya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Konan sembari membersihkan mulut dan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Nagato," jawab Konan.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur," kata Pain.

Konan mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan perbincangan ini karena sepertinya Nagato sudah memiliki hipotesis yang sama dengannya meskipun ia tak meceritakan apapun padanya.

Namun dengan sangat terpaksa ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunggu pertanyaan Nagato.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Itachi?" Pain menatap Konan dengan intens.

Wanita itu perlu menghela napas dan terdiam untuk menenangkan dirinya serta menyusun rangkaian kata yang akan ia sampaikan pada pria dihadapannya.

"Baiklah kau tidak perlu menjawabnya," ujar Pain sembari menyodorkan sebuah benda pipih ke arahnya.

Dengan jemari yang agak bergetar, Konan menerima benda itu. Nagato memang tahu bagaimana cara membuat seseorang berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan menunggu hasilnya," ucap pria berambut jingga itu yang segera kembali ke ruang makan.

Konan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan rapat, dan mulai bersandar di baliknya.

Jujur saja, saat ini perasaannya benar-benar kalut, takut, dan ingin marah di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu mulai menggunakan testpack yang diberikan oleh Nagato.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia mulai membuka matanya yang sebenarnya enggan untuk melihat hasil pada benda itu.

Ia bukan wanita bodoh, ia sudah memiliki spekulasi sebelumnya karena menstruasinya sudah terlambat, lalu ditambah ia yang sering memuntahkan makanannya walaupun ia tidak alergi pada makanan itu.

Jemari putih itu menutup mulutnya yang hendak mengeluarkan isakan.

Benar saja, dua garis merah terpampang dengan jelas pada benda itu.

Tanpa ia sadari cairan itu lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menangis?

Mungkin semenjak kematian Yahiko ia sudah mati rasa dan tak bisa menangis lagi. Namun kini ia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengkhianati Yahiko yang sudah merelakan semua hidupnya untuk Konan?

Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan perbuatan gila itu bersama Itachi?

Ketukan pintu dan suara Deidara menyadarkan Konan dari lamunan dan tangisannya. Ia segera menghapus jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia juga memasukkan alat itu ke dalam jubahnya.

"Kona-eh matamu sembab, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ya, aku hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Konan yang segera melenggang ke kamarnya untuk menghindari pertanyaan Nagato.

Mungkin itu tedengar konyol karena sampai kapanpun ia takkan pernah bisa menghindari Nagato, tapi itu tak masalah karena yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah menangis di kamarnya.

Wanita itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan memeluk tumpukan bantal. Benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis lainnya yang sedang patah hati, padahal Konan berjanji takkan menangis lagi pada Nagato.

Konan terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa seorang pria baru saja memasuki kamarnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Konan," panggilnya.

Konan merasa tersentak, dengan ragu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria yang selama ini ia hindari.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" Tanyanya sembari berusaha menjauh dari pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya dan malah balik bertanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan ketus.

Itachi menghela napas dengan kasar, lalu berkata, "bagaimana hasilnya?"

Konan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hasil apa?"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, aku tahu benda apa yang diberikan olehnya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan berhentilah mengangguku," bentak Konan.

Konan hendak beranjak dari kasurnya, namun dengan cepat Itachi menahannya.

"Katakan padaku," suruhnya.

Dengan kesal Konan mengambil testpack yang diberikan Nagato dan melemparnya pada Itachi.

Selama beberapa saat Itachi membeku, walaupun ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan ini bisa saja terjadi.

"Kau puas? Sekarang tinggalkan aku," suruh Konan.

"Kumohon pergilah," bisiknya sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan semua ini. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki muka untuk menatap Nagato apalagi Pain yang menggunakan tubuh Yahiko.

Jemari Itachi merengkuh Konan ke dalam pelukannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun ia pun sama kacaunya dengan wanita itu.

"Maaf Konan."

**TBC**

FYI, aku menggunakan penggunaan nama Pain untuk menyebut tubuh Yahiko yang dikendalikan Nagato, sementara Konan memanggil Pain itu sebagai Nagato.

Dan... sorry cerita ini OOC banget. Terimakasih banyak untuk siapapun yang membaca cerita ini. Terimakasih juga buat review-nya, pasti aku baca kok. Oh ya, kamu juga bisa cek cerita 'Best Mistake' di wattpad. Di sana aku update lebih cepat sih hehe.

Sekali lagi makasih.

_If you_ don't like it, please just leave it, okay?

Luv ya.


	4. Sorry

**"My mind's running wild with you far away."****Location Unknown – HONNE.**

* * *

Itachi sebenarnya ingin merutuki dirinya yang begitu lancang memeluk wanita itu, namun ia pun tak berdaya.

Entah kenapa tangannya terulur begitu saja, dan yang mengherankan untuknya adalah tidak ada pemberontakan sama sekali dari pemilik mata opal itu.

Pria bermata hitam itu terus mempertahankan posisi mereka hingga wanita itu menghentikan air matanya dan terlelap begitu saja.

Ia segera membaringkan tubuh Konan dan menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

Dalam hatinya ia masih belum percaya bahwa wanita pendiam dan keras kepala seperti Konan bisa menangis histeris seperti tadi.

Ia kembali membenahi selimut yang membungkus tubuh Konan, sebelum kembali berkata, "maaf."

Saat ia hendak menutup pintu kamar Konan, mata hitamnya menemukan Nagato. Ya Nagato dengan rambut merah khasnya, bukan Pain.

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Itachi yakin saat itu juga dia akan tewas oleh tatapan tajam milik Nagato.

Tanpa ragu tangan pucat Nagato segera mencengkram jubah milik pria dihadapannya.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Nagato sudah tidak tahan melihat Itachi.

Ia tidak akan ceroboh untuk marah terlebihlagi memukulinya dihadapan anggota akatsuki lainnya termasuk Konan karena bagaimanapun Itachi masih menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Jadi ia segera menarik Uchiha itu menuju ruangannya.

"Sialan kau memang tidak tahu malu," maki Nagato.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa seorang Uchiha jenius sepertimu akan melakukannya," ucap Nagato yang sudah melayangkan pukulannya pada Itachi.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Itachi tersungkur, lalu mengusap ujung bibirnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kali ini dia benar-benar takkan membela dirinya di hadapan Nagato karena peristiwa ini disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini?" Tanya Nagato yang mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Itachi yang masih berusaha bangkit.

"Aku akan menjaganya," jawab Itachi dengan pasti.

Nagato hanya berdecak lalu menangkat salah satu alisnya. Tak lama kemudian tawanya kembali pecah.

"Kau pikir Konan mau berdekatan dengan pria sepertimu? Dia sudah dua bulan tidak ingin menatap matamu," ledek Nagato yang sebenarnya sudah menaruh curiga sejak lama.

"Kau pikir aku pernah gagal dalam menjalankan apa yang menjadi tugasku?" Tanya Itachi.

Nagato lagi-lagi tertawa sebelum kembali memukul Itachi. "Kau pikir menjaganya adalah tugasmu? Aku benar-benar akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

'Silahkan saja, jika kau bisa,' batin Itachi yang sebenarnya ingin menyuarakan pikirannya.

Ia cukup yakin bahwa Nagato takkan mampu melakukan hal itu, terlebih ia sudah mengetahui berbagai fakta mengenai dirinya dan Madara.

"Nagato," panggil Konan dengan suara yang agak parau.

Pria bermata rineggan itu segera menghampirinya, lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju ruang medis.

"Nagato, kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua," ujar Konan.

"Apa yang kau maksud tidak perlu?"

Konan agak tersentak karena setelah beberapa waktu ia tak pernah mendengar Nagato bicara dengan nada seperti itu.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari wanita di sampingnya, ia segera menyuruh salah satu ninja medis di Amegakure untuk memeriksa Konan.

"Bisa saja alat itu salah," ucap Nagato pada Konan.

Ia hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Nagato dan berharap bahwa semuanya hanya omong kosong, namun nampaknya semua itu hanyalah harapan yang sia-sia.

Nagato hendak pergi, namun jemari dingin Konan berhasil menghentikannya. Ia tak berani menatap mata ungu milik Nagato.

"Nagato, aku—maafkan kebodohanku," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu kau dan Ya—Yahiko-"

"Hentikan," potong Nagato yang sudah mengusap puncak rambut biru itu.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan semua ini—meskipun tanpa aku," ucap Nagato yang segera pergi begitu saja.

Konan segera menutup wajahnya yang memanas, entah kenapa rasanya ia menjadi cengeng sekali sekarang.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia segera melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Tak banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit dan sesekali mengintip ke arah jendela yang sudah menyajikan langit dengan bulan serta taburan bintang.

Pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu. Ah wanita itu benar-benar tak bisa lupa bagaimana ia bisa mengenal dan dekat dengan pria berambut jingga itu.

"Konan kenapa tidak bisa pelan-pelan sih?" Gerutu Yahiko yang cedera akibat latihannya.

"Ini sudah sangat pelan Yahiko, kau berlebihan sekali. Maka dari itu jika aku bilang istirahat kau harus mendengar perkataanku.

"kau tidak bisa memaksakan dirimu terus," ucap gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan origami di atasnya.

"Konan, aku harus melakukan ini agar bisa semakin kuat. Kita benar-benar harus segera menyelamatkan dunia ini," ujarnya dengan yakin.

Selama beberapa saat Konan terhanyut oleh perkataan Yahiko yang selalu penuh dengan semangat.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar impian teman spesialnya itu.

"Hey kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau ingin menatap wajah tampanku ini sampai kapan?" Tanya Yahiko yang sudah menatapnya dengan jahil.

"Kau menyebalkan." Konan menyembunyikan rona yang telah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Baiklah kau bisa terus menatapku, aku akan pura-pura tidak tahu," celotehnya.

"Kau kekanak-kanakkan sekali," gerutu Konan sembari menepuk tangan Yahiko.

"Astaga Konan kau memang mau menyiksaku," teriak Yahiko saat tangannya yang cedera merasakan sakit lagi.

"Yaampun aku lupa," ucap Konan sembari mengamati tangan Yahiko.

"Masih sakit? Maaf aku lupa. Habisnya sih kau menyebalkan."

"Astaga sepertinya tulangnya retak karena ulahmu," ujar Yahiko yang berpura-pura kesakitan sembari menutup matanya.

"Ah jangan berlebihan begitu," kata Konan yang sebenarnya berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, ini benar-benar terasa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya."

"Aku tak begitu mengerti tentang medis, aku akan panggil Nagato," ujar Konan yang hendak pergi.

"Aku bercanda Konan," ucap Yahiko yang menarik kembali wanita itu.

Namun di luar spekulasinya, tarikan itu membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Konan semakin tipis.

Bahkan saat ini Yahiko bisa menatap mata opal itu, dan ia dapat berbagi udara yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Entah dorongan dari mana, namun Yahiko memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir wanita dihadapannya.

"Aku menyayangimu," bisik Yahiko.

Hanya mengingat kejadian itu saja dapat membuat Konan kehabisan udara dan kembali menumpahkan air matanya.

Ia seharusnya tak melakukan semua kesalahan itu, harusnya ia tetap memegang perkataannya pada Yahiko.

Ia dulu sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya.

Ia bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap menyimpan Yahiko menjadi miliknya seorang—meskipun mereka sudah tidak mungkin untuk bercengkrama atau sekedar bertatap muka lagi.

"Yahiko maaf."

Konan tak peduli berapa kali kata maaf keluar dari mulutnya untuk Yahiko, untuk Nagato, dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

TBC

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

Hai minna, gimana kabarnya? Terimakasih buat siapapun yang udah baca cerita ini. Semoga kalian sehat selalu, dan tetap beraktivitas dari rumah aja ya. Mau balesin review dulu nih hehe.

@rukia chan : wahh makasih banyak

@akuma21 : siapp deh, thankyou udah mampir

@Rollin'Chips-Chan : thankyou so much review-nya. Itachi tanggung jawab ga yaa, kita liat nanti deh wkwk. Amin, semoga bisa tamat (:

Oh ya, aku mau nanya dong kalian lebih suka pairing Itachi-Konan-Yahiko atau Nagato-Konan-Yahiko?

Makasih banyak yaa review-nya. Maaf kalau ada yang ga kebales. Rewiew dari kalian itu _mood booster_ aku buat _update_ wkwk.

Sekali lagi thankyou udah mampir ke cerita ini, dan see you di next part. Jangan bosen baca cerita ini ya (;

Luv ya


	5. Promise

Sudah tepat dua hari Konan hanya menghabiskan dirinya di kamar, dan selama dua hari itu juga tak ada yang mempedulikan dirinya.

Tidak ada yang menanyakan kabarnya, tidak ada yang menghibur dirinya, atau sekedar melihat keadaannya.

Tidak ada, termasuk Nagato dan Itachi. Persetanan, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan perutnya yang terasa lapar ataupun kepalanya yang berdenyut karena terlalu lama terlelap.

Ia tahu tindakannya adalah bentuk kebodohan, namun ia tidak mampu keluar dari kamar gelapnya itu.

Helaan napas lagi-lagi terdengar. Ia sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa kali menghela napas.

Sebenarnya Konan sudah memikirkan semuanya. Ia bisa saja mengugurkan bayi itu dan hidup kembali dengan normal, namun entah kenapa ada sedikit keraguan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Mungkin karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian tanpa orangtua?

Atau pilihan kedua yaitu memulai semuanya dari awal.

Konan yakin pilihan kedua tidaklah mudah untuk dijalani. Terlepas dari semua yang ia punya baik itu kekuatan, dan kekuasaan, ia hanyalah wanita biasa.

"Maaf, aku sudah terlalu lelah," gumam Konan entah kepada siapa.

Ia segera menggunakan chakranya untuk membentuk origami menjadi pedang yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk membunuh musuhnya.

Meskipun hanya kertas namun pedang itu cukup untuk membuat banyak orang berlimpahan darah.

Konan mengusap ujung pedang origami tersebut, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Semua orang akan mengira aku mati konyol karena ulahku sendiri."

Ia segera mengarahkan pedang itu ke jantungnya sendiri karena ia tak mau berlama-lama dengan hanya memotong nadinya.

"Kau mau melakuakan apa?"

Jika saja ia tidak datang dalam hitungan dua detik, pasti pedang itu sudah menancap dalam tubuh Konan.

Konan hanya terdiam, sementara Itachi menghampirinya dan merebut pedang itu.

"Daripada membunuh dirimu bagaimana kalau kau bunuh aku?" Tawarnya sembari mengarahkan mata pedang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Konan tersenyum miring, lalu berkata, "kenapa tidak melakukannya dari kemarin?"

Itachi memberikan pegangan pedang itu pada Konan, sementara ia memegang sisi lainnya dengan telapak tangannya yang dibalut perban.

Mereka berdua terhanyut ke dalam pemikiran masing-masing, dan Konan baru kembali tersadar saat melihat perban Itachi dilumuri oleh darah.

Wanita itu segera mengubah semua origami itu menjadi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan anak ini?" Tanya Konan.

"Kau hampir membunuh semua anggota klan mu, untuk apa kau menginginkan dia?" Konan memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Itachi dengan cepat.

Konan segera beranjak dari kasurnya.

Itachi hanya dapat merutuki otaknya yang tidak dapat memberikan alasan logis untuk pertanyaan Konan.

Itachi merasa telapak tangannya ditarik oleh sesuatu dan ternyata itu adalah Konan. Ia membersihkan luka Itachi dan membalutnya kembali dengan perban.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu perhatian?" Usil Itachi.

"Apa semua keluargamu juga begitu percaya diri?" Kata Konan yang kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Entahlah, dan apakah kau akan tetap tidur lagi?"

"Sejak kapan kegiatanku menjadi urusanmu?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya ia sedang menahan tawanya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu, sepertinya kau sudah sangat kelaparan," ledek Itachi.

"Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Mendengar apa?"

"Suara perut seseorang," jawab Itachi yang benar-benar tertawa.

Konan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut.

Sialan, kenapa harus mempermalukan dirimu sendiri?

Kenapa organ tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk sementara waktu?

Itachi menyibak selimut tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya, sementara wanita origami itu enggan beranjak dari sana.

"Aku malas keluar," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya Itachi.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terserah kau saja, asal tidak membuatku mual."

'Bagaimana caraku tahu ia akan mual atau tidak? Dasar,' batin Itachi.

"Baiklah," ujar Itachi yang segera beranjak.

Selepas kepergian Itachi, Konan kembali terdiam.

'Ku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya,' batinnya.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Itachi untuk kembali ke kamar wanita itu sembari membawa beberapa makanan.

"Makanlah." Ia menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk pada Konan.

"Terimakasih, selamat makan," ucapnya yang disambut oleh anggukkan kepala Itachi.

Sepasang mata hitam itu tak berhenti menatap wajah seputih salju dihadapannya.

Sebelumnya ia yakin bahwa rasa cintanya hanya bisa ia dedikasikan pada seseorang di masa lalunya, namun entah kenapa ia merasakan bahwa sedikit demi sedikit ruang di hatinya mulai terisi oleh wanita di hadapannya.

Itachi menggeleng pelan guna menyadarkan dirinya, mungkin perasaannya pada Konan hanya sebatas rasa iba dan bentuk pertanggungjawban darinya karena selama ini ia mengenal Konan ia tak pernah merasakan apapun.

Atau mungkin perasaannya itu hanya sebatas nafsu? Entahlah, ia sendiri tak mengerti.

Konan menutup mulutnya yang terbatuk, sementara Itachi segera memberikan segelas air yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Kau harusnya makan dengan sedikit anggun," ledek Itachi.

Konan berdecak. "Aku bukan wanita seperti itu."

Itachi terkekeh. "Aku tahu."

Konan kembali memakan sup tersebut, nyaris tidak ada jeda untuk berhenti mengunyah.

Ia sama sekali tidak risih meskipun Itachi menatapnya dengan intens.

Keheningan benar-benar tercipta diantara mereka.

"Konan," panggil Itachi.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak membenciku?"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Konan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Ia menatap mata hitam itu, lalu menghela napas.

"Tidak," jawabnya sembari berusha tersenyum.

Walau tipis, namun Itachi masih bisa melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau banyak bicara juga rupanya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Itachi," jawab Konan.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimanapun aku juga mengambil peran dalam kesalahan ini, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu, apalagi membencimu.

"Maaf jika kau merasa aku membencimu, kemarin aku hanya kesal," jelas wanita berambut biru itu.

Itachi masih terdiam.

Kenapa tidak membencinya? Setiap orang melakukan hal itu padanya, jadi ia tidak masalah jika Konan merasakan hal yang sama.

Itachi tahu bahwa wanita itu memang sangat dewasa, dan karena itulah Nagato sering menanyakan pendapat kepadanya.

Namun ia tidak mengira bahwa pemikiran gadis itu bisa berbeda dengan pemikirannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Konan yang entah sejak kapan kembali memakan sup.

"Tidak."

"Jika kau pikir aku sok dewasa, itu terserah padamu. Hanya saja jangan lupa bahwa aku memang jauh lebih tua darimu," ucap Konan sembari terkekeh.

"Bukankah umur tidak berpengaruh? Maksudku terkadang banyak orang dewasa dengan pemikiran kekanak-kanakan, begitupun sebaliknya."

"Kau benar, dan sepertinya kau masuk ke dalam tipe sebaliknya," kata Konan.

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

Hai semua, semoga tetep sehat ya. Terimakasih udah nyempetin baca FF ini. Mau balesin review dulu hehe.

@Rollin'Chips-chan : aku juga mikirnya gitu sih wkwk. Makasih udah review.

@prka77 : wahh okay. Makasih udah review.

Sebenernya aku juga lebih suka ItaKonan, sama YahiKonan sih daripada Nagato-Konan. Gatau kenapa wkwk.

Aku lagi kepikiran pengen bikin FF baru. ItaKonan sama YahiKonan gitu, tapi... aku beresin yang satu ini dulu deh. Haduh, doain ya semoga aku bisa konsisten wkwk.

Okay _guys_, jangan bosen baca cerita ini ya.

_See you di next part._

_Luv_


	6. Your Favorite Food?

Seorang wanita bersurai biru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang tampak dipenuhi rekan-rekannya.

Semua pasang mata menatap dirinya, seolah ada sesuatu yang salah padahal wanita itu yakin kalau dirinya tak melakukan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Konan dengan ketus pada para lelaki yang sedang duduk melingkari meja kayu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ya," jawab Konan yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Pain.

"Oh syukurlah, ku kira kau mati karena tidak makan dua hari dua malam," ujar Hidan sembari terkekeh.

Bola mata opal milik Konan sempat bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata kelam yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Jujur Konan tak mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu, jadi ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi Itachi kau harus mencari bijuu itu bersama Kisame," ujar Pain yang hendak menyudahi pembicaraan begitu saja

"Kenapa Itachi lagi? Kau baru memberinya misi kemarin," ucap Kisame yang membuat Pain menatapnya dengan tajam.

Konan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata rinegan milik Pain.

"Kalau begitu kau jalankan misi itu sendirian."

Pain beranjak meninggalkan semua anggota akatsuki yang berada di ruangan itu.

Wanita dengan ornamen origami itu berdiri dan mengikuti Pain.

Entah kenapa Konan merasakan bahwa Nagato sedang benar-benar marah, dan ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang.

"Kalau kau hanya datang untuk membelanya, silahkan pergi karena aku memberikannya misi bukan karena permasalahan kalian.

"Tapi karena aku yakin ia bisa menyelesaikan misi itu dengan mudah," jelas Pain tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tidak datang untuk membelanya," ucap Konan yang berusaha membalik tubuh Pain dan menatap matanya.

"Baiklah kau masih marah padaku dan pada Itachi, tapi tolong—jangan marah terlalu lama Nagato, kita masih satu kelompok," ujar Konan yang segera menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi.

Ia harus segera pergi karena ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan butiran air yang dapat meluncur dari pelupuk matanya kapan saja.

Pain memegang pergelangan tangan Konan, lalu berkata, "katakan pada Hidan dan Kakuzu untuk menggantikan Itachi dan Kisame."

Setelah itu Pain segera melepaskan jemarinya dari Konan.

Konan membalikkan badannya namun Pain telah pergi begitu saja.

"Ah benarkah? Akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat," ucap Kisame sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika ia mendengar perkataan Konan bahwa ia dan Itachi dibebaskan dari misi.

"Kau yang mengatakannya pada dia?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, kau mendengarkan kalau yang protes adalah Kisame," jawab Konan.

"Dan Konan-"

"Hm?"

"Kau kemarin tidak mengatakannya," ujar Itachi.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan kalian, tapi ku rasa kalian dan leader sangat aneh semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu," timpal Kisame yang segera meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Kau tidak mengatakan kau tidak makan selama itu," ucap Itachi dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk Konan artikan. Marah?

Konan tertawa. "Memang kenapa Itachi? Sejak kapan itu menjadi urusanmu?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Kau marah? Kenapa?"

Itachi menghela napas. "Kau bisa menyakitinya. Baiklah, maaf karena aku pergi begitu saja."

Konan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Itachi kau salah makan atau bagaimana?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tampak aneh—baiklah, aku mengerti," jawab Konan.

"Satu lagi."

Konan tampak menunggu lanjutan perkataan Itachi.

"Kau harus mengatakan apapun yang kau mau—padaku," ucap Itachi.

"Kau protektif juga ternyata, baiklah tuan Uchiha terserah kau saja."

Konan segera pergi untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Senpai kalian pacaran?" Tanya Tobi yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Konan dan Itachi.

"Oh jadi benar senpai Konan dan Itachi berpacaran?" Teriak Tobi yang mengundang perhatian Deidara dan Kakuzu yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"Madara hentikan tingkahmu itu," bisik Konan dengan kesal.

"Kau takut mereka mengetahuinya?" Tanya pria bertopeng jingga itu.

Konan segera meninggalkan mereka. Kalau saja Madara tidak memiliki peran yang penting di Akatsuki, ia sudah pasti meminta Nagato untuk menyingkirkannya sejak dulu.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Konan pada seorang pria yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin.

"Aku tidak melihatmu di meja makan jadi aku ke sini," jawabnya yang duduk begitu saja di sampingnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih protektif dari Nagato," ujar Konan yang segera menutup bukunya.

"Makanlah." Itachi menyodorkan sepiring daging yang dihiasi oleh tomat.

Satu suapan saja sudah cukup membuat ia mual, dan dengan cepat ia memberikan piring itu pada Itachi.

Wanita itu segera memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Sebuah telapak tangan memegangi rambut biru itu, sedangkan telapak tangan lainnya mengusap pelan punggung wanita dihadapannya.

"Itachi seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengikutiku," ucap Konan yang sedang mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu menjijikan," jawab Konan.

"Tidak juga."

Konan merasakan wajahnya agak memanas.

"Kau ingin memakan sesuatu atau ingin istirahat?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ku rasa aku ingin makanan manis—bagaimana kalau dango?" Konan menatap Itachi dengan semangat, sedangkan pria itu hanya membeku.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa." Itachi tersenyum tipis, sampai-sampai Konan pun tak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

"Aku ingin ikut," ujar Konan.

"Baiklah."

Salah satu hal yang membuat Itachi senang di Amegakure adalah dapat berkeliaran kemana saja tanpa dilihat sebagai ninja pelarian tingkat S yang bergabung ke Akatsuki.

Seperti biasanya desa itu selalu dihiasi oleh rintik hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Sepasang manusia sedang menyusuri jalan yang mulai sepi karena kini sebenarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Kalau kita tak menemukannya, aku akan membuatnya," ujar Itachi.

"Memang kau bisa membuatnya?" Ledek Konan.

"Kau meremehkanku? Dulu aku sering membantu kaa-san memb—eh maksudku aku dulu pernah belajar memasak."

Sejujurnya Konan ingin bertanya pada pria itu, namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk diam.

"Sepertinya di sana masih buka," ucap Konan sembari menunjuk salah satu kedai.

Mereka segera memasuki kedai tersebut, dan benar saja mereka bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Pesan dua," ujar Konan.

"Aku tidak akan makan," kata Itachi.

"Siapa juga yang memesankannya untukmu?" Tanya Konan.

Itachi memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain. Bodoh, baru kali ini ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Sementara Konan malah tertawa. Itachi semakin merutuki dirinya, mengapa ia mempermalukan dirinya sampai Konan saja tertawa begitu puas.

Tapi disisi lain ia merasa nyaman saat bisa mendengar wanita itu tertawa.

"Aku bercanda, kau juga harus memakannya," ucap Konan sembari menyodorkan sepiring dango pada Itachi.

"Aku tid-"

"Kau harus. Aku tidak mau makan sendiri," ujar Konan yang enggan mendengar bantahan dari pria berkucir itu.

"Oh jadi kau ingin makan bersamaku?" Goda Itachi yang sukses mendapat pukulan dari Konan.

"Menyebalkan." Ia segera memakan dango miliknya.

"Kau harus makan dengan sedikit anggun," kata Itachi sembari mengusap bibir wanita itu.

"Eh, maaf," gumam Itachi setelah melihat Konan yang tampak terdiam.

"Tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong aku merasa aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Ya, dulu aku sangat tidak suka dango tapi tiba-tiba saja aku menginginkannya."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Itachi tak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak berkembang.

"Itachi katakanlah, kau malah menakutiku," ucap Konan yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Itachi.

"Sebenarnya dango itu makanan kesukaanku."

**TBC.**

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

Hai semua, apa kabar? Semoga sehat dan tetep _stay at home aja_ ya. Makasih udah sempetin waktu buat baca cerita ini. _Sorry_ yaa makin kesini karakternya makin _OOC_ yaampun

Kenapa sih aku baper banget sama Itachi? Huhu *abaikan aja.

Mau bales review.

prka77 : aku juga suka ItaKonan hehe. Siapp ditunggu aja ya (;

Okay, _see you _di_ next part_.

Luv


	7. Be Your Husband?

Malam itu bulan tetap menyinari malam yang kelam. Seorang wanita terus membalikkan badannya—mencari posisi terbaik untuk beristirahat, namun kepalanya selalu dipenuhi oleh perkataan dan tingkah pria yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya.

Wajahnya kembali bersemu kala perbincangan mereka berputar seperti dialog dalam film.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa hangat tersebut menyelimuti dirinya dari suhu dingin desa itu.

Kenapa dia ini? Kenapa mendadak merasa tak karuan? Tawa dan tangis saling berganti dengan cepat.

Dan sejak kapan ia selalu tersenyum kala memikirkan oranglain? Hal itu terakhir kali ia lakukan saat ia masih bersama dengan Yahiko.

Tunggu—apakah pria berambut gelap itu berhasil menggantikan Yahiko?

Dengan cepat Konan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berusaha untuk tidur dibalik selimutnya.

Suara derit pintu kamarnya membuat ia menatap sumber suara tersebut.

Lama sekali ia menunggu pria berambut merah itu untuk menemui dirinya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya yang kemudian duduk di ujung tempat tidur wanita itu.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya agar dapat menatap Nagato dengan leluasa.

"Ku pikir kau ada benarnya, dan maaf aku marah padamu. Itu urusan pribadimu dan aku tidak bisa me-"

"Nagato, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti keluargku, dan kau berhak berpendapat ataupun marah kepadaku karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku menjadi dirimu." Potong Konan.

Nagato menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, dan selama beberapa detik mereka saling terdiam.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Sepertinya kau dan dia semakin dekat," ucap Nagato yang mengundang tawa Konan.

"Biasa saja," elaknya.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Nagato meluncurkan pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Konan mengerti sehingga wanita itu hanya terdiam.

"Apa dia mirip Yahiko?"

Ia sebelumnya tidak pernah merasa seaneh ini.

Ia merasakan dadanya yang kekurangan udara dan tenggorokannya tercekat, sedangkan kedua bola matanya memanas seolah terdapat banyak bawang dihadapan wanita itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Konan yang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya namun nyatanya suaranya sangat bergetar.

"Menurutku baik kau, Yahiko, ataupun Itachi memiliki posisi yang berbeda, dan kalian tidak bisa digantikan begitu saja."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Nagato.

"Konan, kalau dia memang pria yang tepat—ku rasa kau bisa mencobanya," katanya sebelum meninggalkan teman kecilnya itu.

"Misi lagi, misi lagi," keluh Deidara saat di meja makan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjalankan misi pergi saja sana," timpal Hidan yang entah kenapa selelu bertengkar dengan pria berambut kuning itu.

Deidara berdecak pelan, namun gerutuannya ia hentikan saat Pain sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Konan senpai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tobi sembari memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Konan yang entah sedang menatap apa.

"Ya."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali," timpal Zetsu hitam.

"Ya, kau seperti-" Zestu putih terdiam selama beberapa saat membuat Konan menunggu.

"Seperti orang hamil," lanjutnya.

Selama beberapa detik keheningan mengisi ruangan itu, lalu tiba-tiba Hidan tertawa yang diikuti Deidara, dan Kisame.

"Kau gila? Kalau hal itu terjadi mungkin leader akan marah," ujar Hidan sekenanya.

Tatapan tajam Pain sukses membuat tawa mereka lenyap, sedangkan Itachi diam-diam menatap Konan. Wanita itu memang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Selepas makan dan membicarakan misi yang akan mereka jalankan, Itachi menghampiri Konan yang hendak pergi menemui Pain.

"Konan." Panggilan itu sukses menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Itachi kau bukan orangtuaku jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Konan.

"Apa aku harus melamarmu terlebih dahulu agar bisa mengkawatirkan kalian?" Tanya Itachi.

"Eh? Tidak," jawab Konan yang segera meninggalkan Itachi.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya terasa memanas bak kepiting rebus.

Kenapa Itachi mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi? Kalian?

Ia baru tahu orang sedingin Itachi bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang kurang masuk akal bagi Konan.

Setelah memaksa Nagato dan mengatakan berulang kali jika dirinya baik-baik saja, kini Konan dapat menemani Pain menuju gedung tinggi yang dihiasi oleh pipa-pipa.

"My angel," sapa seorang pria dengan kumis tipis yang memang sering Konan temui.

Wanita itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami sudah dapat menemukannya."

Pain segera melihat isi dari sebuah kain yang dibawa beberapa bawahannya itu.

Tampak seorang jasad seorang pria yang ada didalam salah satu daftar pencahariannya.

Konan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Entahlah, tidak seperti biasanya ia malah merasa sangat mual dan pusing.

"Berikan itu pada Kakuzu," ucap Pain yang segera menutup kembali kain tersebut.

"Baiklah."

Hanya dalam beberapa menit, orang-orang tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Pain menatap Konan selama beberapa saat.

"Konan kau-"

Ucapan Pain terhenti saat melihat tubuh wanita itu terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh jika tangannya tidak menyangganya dengan tepat waktu.

Pria berambut jingga itu segera menggendong Konan.

Saat melihat Pain yang menggendong Konan, semua pasang mata menatap mereka dengan heran.

Akan tetapi Pain benar-benar tak peduli dengan apapun.

Ia membaringkan tubuh temannya itu, dan menunggu tenaga medis.

Sembari menunggu ia hendak menemui Kakuzu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat menatap Tobi dan Itachi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan," ucap Pain seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan yang sedang bertengger di pikiran Itachi.

"Tunggu, jangan katakan kalian bertiga terlibat dalam masalah yang rumit," ledek Tobi tanpa suara riangnya.

"Hentikan omong kosong itu," ujar Pain yang meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

TBC.

Hai semua, apa kabar? Semoga sehat terus dan tetap _stay at home_ ya. Aku mau balesin review dulu nih.

@RyuuKusanagi Hehe iyaa nih ((: Maaf yaa OOC. Aku bakal berusaha bikin yang ga terlalu _out of character_ nya Itachi, walaupun kayaknya susah wkwk. Makasih udah baca cerita ini. Semoga suka.

@prka77 wahh makasih banyak yaa. Siapp deh ((:

Makasih banyak yaa buat temen-temen yang masih baca cerita ini. Semoga _enjoy_ dan bisa ngisi waktu luangnya.

Mau curhat dikit, beberapa hari yang lalu aku maraton nonton Naruto lagi, dan aku kok gemes banget ya sama YahiKonan waktu kecil *abaikan*

_See you di next chapter guys.__Luv _


	8. Hug?

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam dalam diam, akhirnya Itachi dapat menatap mata hazel yang perlahan mulai terbuka itu.

Konan sedikit menggerang dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Konan.

"Tentu saja menunggumu," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mela-"

"Dengar, kau tadi pingsan begitu saja karena terlalu lelah. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, dan kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah karena aku tak bisa menjagamu?"

Konan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjagaku."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja," ujar Itachi yang segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Konan hanya menghela napas. Ia yakin sampai kapanpun ia dan Itachi tidak akan pernah bisa akur.

Itachi benar-benar merealisasikan ucapannya, bahwa ia takkan mempedulikan wanita itu lagi.

Hal itu terbukti dari tingkah lakunya yang selalu menghindari Konan, dan wanita bermahkota biru tersebut nampaknya tak begitu peduli akan perlaku Itachi.

Konan kembali mencari posisi untuk dia tidur. Akhir-akhir ini insomnia begitu menyiksa dirinya.

Ia menghela napas sebelum kembali membayangkan seorang pria berambut jingga yang begitu ia rindukan.

Bagaimana rasanya memeluk pria itu? Hangatkah? Atau hampa?

Pemikiran itu terus berlanjut hingga fajar menyingsing.

Konan merasa perlu membasuh wajahnya agar tak tampak seperti mayat hidup.

Ia harus segera menuju ruang pertemuan karena Hidan dan Kakuzu berhasil menemukan biju ekor tiga.

Dalam hati ia cukup puas atas kinerja dua orang pembuat onar itu karena impian Yahiko sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Ketika sampai di sana, Pain menatap Konan selama beberapa saat. Pikiran wanita itu kembali dipenuhi oleh sosok Yahiko.

Benarkah ia harus memeluk Yahiko?

Karena merasa begitu lelah, Konan pun menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin guna mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Pain mulai mengeluarkan kuchiyose berbentuk patung yang menyerupai manusia, lalu proses pengekstrakan chakra biju dari jinchuuriki yang di tangkap anggota akatsuki pun dimulai.

Konan berdiri disamping Pain, dan ia terus memperhatikan wajah pria itu karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam dalam keheningan.

Mata rinnegan milik Pain membuatnya tersadar bahwa kini dia bukanlah Yahiko—dia Nagato.

Karena terlalu larut dalam kegiatannya, Konan tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata sharingan itu mengawasinya.

"Kinerja yang bagus. Kita akan semakin dekat pada perdamaian dunia," ujar Pain sembari menatap telapak tangannya--seolah dunia memang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Ya tentu saja, aku memang berbakat dalam menyelesaikan misi ini," timpal Hidan.

"Berbakat? Kau bahkan memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk melakukan ritual aneh itu," ucap Kakuzu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ha! Kau tidak bisa membicarakan Dewa Jashin dengan nada seperti itu. Aku akan segera membunuhmu," ancam Hidan.

"Hentikan," ucap Pain dengan tegas, dan berhasil mengatasi perdebatan dua orang itu.

"Jangan lupa dengan rencana selanjutnya. Itachi, Kisame kalian harus mempersiapkannya." Pain segera meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Konan.

"Ia sangat hobi memerintah padahal pekerjaannya hanyalah bermesraan dengan Konan," ucap Hidan.

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu, bagaimana kalau ia mendengarnya?"

Deidara sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah Hidan.

"Ia takkan mampu membunuhku," kata Hidan sembari tersenyum miring.

"Tapi itu benar, Tobi pernah melihat leader memeluk Konan senpai sembari mengacak rambutnya," ujar Tobi yang segera mendapat pukulan dari Kisame.

"Sejak kapan mulut kalian menjadi alat untuk menggosip?" Tanya Kisame.

Entah kenapa Itachi mengepal tangannya saat mendengar perbincangan tersebut.

Rasanya atmosfer di ruangan itu menjadi sangat panas, dan ia harus pergi sekarang juga.

Lebih baik ia melakukan latihan daripada mendengar hal-hal aneh.

"Nagato," panggil Konan yang berada di belakang tubuh pria itu.

"Ada apa?"

Biarlah ia sedikit nekat, dan mempermalukan dirinya yang penting sekarang ia bisa memeluk pria yang sangat ia rindukan.

Konan memeluk tubuh Yahiko dengan sangat erat bahkan ia sedikit meremas jubah yang pria itu kenakan, namun berbeda dengan Pain yang malah mematung dan tak membalas pelukan wanita itu sama sekali.

Mereka mempertahankan posisi itu untuk beberapa waktu dalam keheningan.

Konan memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari kehangatan dalam pelukan itu, namun yang ia lakukan sia-sia karena yang ia dapatkan hanya kehampaaan dan rasa sesak yang entah sejak kapan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Konan," akhirnya suara datar khas Nagato itu membuat Konan tersadar dan melepaskan pelukan itu.

Wanita itu berusaha menahan genangan air mata yang bisa meluncur kapan saja.

"Maaf, aku hanya—lupakanlah."

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia sedikit tersentak kala mendapati Itachi yang berdiri di ujung lorong.

Sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana? Apa saja yang telah ia lihat? Apakah ia melihat pelukan tadi? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Itachi saat ini?

Konan menatap Itachi sekilas namun ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

'Terserah apa yang ia pikirkan, aku tidak peduli,' batin Konan.

Konan hanya terdiam di kamarnya. Menatap langit-langit ruangan yang tampaknya lebih menarik dibandingkan suasana malam desa Amegakure.

Mengapa ia merasa sangat hampa? Bukankah itu yang diinginkannya?

Ia biasanya selalu merasa nyaman saat dekat Yahiko, namun kenapa sekarang berbeda?

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, ia semakin tidak bisa tertidur setelah pelukan itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk dapat berisitirahat?

Ini sudah hari ke tiga ia tak tidur, padahal ia sudah sangat kelelahan dan mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengatasi hal ini.

Biasanya ia tak peduli bila ia tak tidur, namun kali ini wanita itu lebih memikirkan kondisi calon anaknya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengusap perut ratanya. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu dengan Itachi.

Konan teringat saat Itachi pertamakali menenangkan dirinya dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Ia ingin merasakan hal itu lagi.

Sayang sekali saat itu ia terlalu sibuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu, andai saja ia bisa mencium wangi tubuh pria itu.

Bagaimana wanginya? Ia menjadi sangat penasaran, dan bagaimana rasanya memegang rambut hitam pria itu?

Apakah itu akan membantu dirinya untuk tertidur? Ya, pasti Itachi mau melakukannya.

Bukankah ia berkata bahwa Konan bisa mengatakan apapun yang ia inginkan?

"Jangan bodoh," ucap Konan pada dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan menepuk pipinya dengan sangat keras.

Itachi pasti akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah wanita murahan.

Tadi siang ia memeluk Nagato, dan kini ia berharap Itachi akan melakukan hal yang sama?

Itu sangat konyol. Apa yang akan dipikirkan pria Uchiha itu?

Tunggu—bukankah tadi Konan berkata bahwa ia tak peduli dengan pemikiran Itachi pada dirinya?

Konan mengacak mahkota birunya dengan kesal. Satu sisi ia tak ingin peduli dengan Itachi namun sebagian kecil dari dirinya masih peduli pada pria itu.

"Konan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kisame saat Konan baru saja datang untuk sarapan sedangkan semuanya sudah selesai, ditambah lagi penampilan wanita itu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa? Kau baru patah hati?" Hidan menatap Konan dengan jahil selagi Pain yang tidak ada di ruang makan.

"Ku rasa kau tidak baik-baik saja," ujar Kisame.

Konan meletakkan alat makannya, ia semakin tidak berselera untuk makan.

Memang apa yang aneh? Dan kenapa mereka begitu mempedulikan masalahnya?

"Jangan marah Konan, kau memang kini seperti mayat hidup. Cobalah lihat rambut dan matamu," timpal Deidara.

'Astaga Konan kenapa kau tidak membenahi rambutmu?' Rutuk Konan di dalam hati.

Konan segera beranjak dari kursinya, tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Berhentilah mengomentarinya," ucap Itachi dengan ketus.

Ia segera menyusul Konan yang ternyata pergi ke tempat latihannya.

Itachi memang ingin tak peduli, namun saat melihat mata hazel itu membengkak Itachi ingin sedikit meninggalkan egonya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu sering menanyakan pertanyaan ini.

"Tidak," jawab Konan dengan jujur.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Itachi," panggil Konan yang sudah menatap wajah pria itu.

"Aku tahu ini gila, hanya saja ku rasa—"

Konan menghentikan ucapannya.

Apakah ia yakin harus mengatakan ini? Apakah ia benar-benar ingin memeluk pria dihadapannya ini? Lagipula kenapa ia ingin melakukanya?

Dan apa yang harus ia katakana pada Itachi?

Anak mereka yang menginginkannya? Yang benar saja.

"Aku."

"Katakanlah," ucap Itachi saat mengetahui keraguan Konan.

"Ini mungkin tedengar bodoh, tapi aku-"

Itachi mulai mendekati wanita bersurai biru itu. "Katakanlah."

"Ingin memelukmu," gumam Konan.

Itachi sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Konan menundukkan kepalanya.

Seharusnya ia tak mengatakan hal itu. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan mengapa Itachi tak bereaksi.

Kemungkinan pertama, Itachi tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Kemungkinan kedua, Itachi tak mau melakukan hal itu.

"Lupakan saja," ujar Konan yang segera beranjak dari sana.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Itachi memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Pria itu segera menariknya untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik Konan bisa mencium wangi tubuh pria itu.

Itachi benar-benar memeluknya dengan erat sehingga tanpa sadar jemari Konan mulai membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Sudahku katakan jangan ragu untuk mengatakan apapun yang kau mau," bisik Itachi.

Konan masih memeluk pria itu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Itachi. Kenapa terasa begitu nyaman?

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

Itachi menunggu Konan yang tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya terasa semakin berat, dan Itachi pun berusaha menatap Konan.

Itachi terkekeh ketika mendapati wanita itu tengah terlelap begitu saja.

TBC.

Author Note :

Hallo. Apa kabar? Huhu sorry karena telat banget _update_ nya dan _sorry_ juga kalau geli karena baca tulisanku yang lebay ini.

Luv


	9. Talk

Itachi tak ingin membangunkan wanita itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggendongnya ke kamar.

Pria berambut hitam itu mengacuhkan Kisame yang telah berdiri di lorong dan menatapnya dengan tajam seolah berkata, 'apa yang kau lakukan? Pain bisa membunuhmu kapan saja.'

Ia membaringkan tubuh wanita itu dan membenahi selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Tanpa disadari telapak tangan pria itu terulur untuk membenahi rambut Konan yang sedikit berantakan.

Itachi menatap wajah Konan yang sedikit lebih berisi walaupun Itachi tahu Konan tidak begitu banyak makan.

Itachi yakin bahwa ia sanggup menatap Konan hingga wanita itu bangun dari tidurnya, namun ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Setelah detik demi detik berlalu, Konan membuka matanya walaupun dengan enggan. Wanita itu sangat menikmati tidurnya, dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa dirinya terbangun di tengah malam.

Wajah Konan segera memerah ketika ia ingat bahwa kegiatan terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur adalah bertemu dengan Itachi.

Apakah ia tertidur dalam pelukan pria itu? Dan apakah pria itu yang membawanya kemari?

'Astaga Konan, kau memang memalukan,' rutuknya.

Ketika ia hendak melanjutkan tidurnya, tiba-tiba saja ia menginginkan dango lagi.

Konan berdecak pelan.

Mana ada kedai yang buka pada pukul satu malam?

Kaki wanita itu mulai menyusuri lorong yang akan membawanya ke dapur karena pasti takkan ada makanan apapun di meja makan.

Ia mengambil beberapa sayur dan memutuskan untuk memasak.

"Kau sedang apa?" Ucapan Kisame membuat Konan hampir melonjak dan melukai jemarinya yang sedang memegang pisau.

Konan meringis pelan namun lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan lukanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kisame kau melihat d-"

Ucapan Itachi terhenti saat melihat Kisame yang berbincang dengan Konan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Itachi yang segera mendekati Konan.

"Oh ya, kalian berdua berhutang penjelasan padaku. Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Kisame yang diakhiri oleh tawanya sendiri.

"Kau gila?" Tanya Konan.

"Tenang saja aku bukan Tobi, Hidan, ataupun Deidara yang hobi menggosip," ucap Kisame yang memilih untuk bersandar pada tembok.

"Tidak, kami-"

"Jarimu," ujar Itachi yang sudah mengangkat jemari putih milik Konan dan memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan wanita itu, Itachi tetap membawa Konan untuk mengobati lukanya, sementara Kisame masih terkejut dengan tingkah partnernya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kisame menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Apakah Jashin merasuki Itachi?"

Konan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Itachi karena pria itu bersikukuh untuk mengobati lukanya.

Konan duduk di ujung kasur milik Itachi sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kamarmu cukup rapi untuk ukuran pria," ucap Konan.

"Hm."

"Ayolah Itachi aku ini seorang shinobi, pisau dapur tidak akan menyakitiku," ujar wanita bersurai biru itu sembari terkekeh.

"Memang seorang shinobi bisa bebas dari rasa sakit begitu saja? Kita juga manusia."

Perkataan Itachi membuat Konan terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Kau benar," timpalnya sembari tersenyum.

Sesudah membersihkan dan membalut luka wanita itu, Itachi duduk di sampingnya lalu berkata, "Kau lapar?"

Konan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ingin makan apa?"

"Tadi aku ingin dango, tapi sekarang aku ingin makanan asin."

"Makanan apa?" Tanya Itachi yang tak mau salah pilih.

"Awalnya aku ingin sup, tapi ku rasa ramen sepertinya lebih enak," jawab Konan.

"Ramen?" Itachi mengulang jawaban Konan sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

Dengan cepat Konan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

"Makanlah dengan sedikit anggun," tegur Itachi pada Konan yang hampir menghabiskan makanannya tanpa jeda.

"Kau terus mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kita makan," ujar Konan.

"Kau selalu makan dengan terburu-buru," ucap Itachi.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau masih sering mual?" Tanya pria berambut hitam itu.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah berkurang."

Kedua orang itu akhrirnya menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam.

"Itachi kau lelah?"

Itachi terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Konan tersenyum, lalu berkata, "aku tidak bisa tidur. Mau temani aku?"

Itachi terkekeh. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, kau sudah tidur lebih dari sepuluh jam."

Konan memukul Itachi. "Yasudah aku mau ke kamar saja."

Tawa Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi padahal tidak ada hal yang perlu ditertawakan, namun bagi pria itu ekspresi wajah Konan benar-benar menggelitik dirinya untuk tertawa.

"Baiklah apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Itachi sembari menekan penggunaan kata kita pada kalimat yang ia gunakan.

"Bercerita. Aku ingin mendengarmu bercerita," jawab Konan dengan antusias—bak seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberi sebuah permen coklat.

"Cerita tentang apa? Gadis berjubah merah yang diculik serigala? Atau hantu jepang yang menge-"

"Bukan cerita seperti itu." Potong Konan.

"Lalu?"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu," jawab wanita bersurai biru itu.

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah mengetahuinya kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu tentang apapun."

"Baiklah, aku Uchiha Itachi. Hidupku biasa saja. Dulu aku berasal dari desa Konohagakure dan sekarang aku memiliki sekian catatan kejahatan serta kau pasti mengetahui setiap catatan itu karena kau salah satu pimpinan di akatsuki," ucap Itachi.

"Itachi aku tak mau mendengar itu."

"Lalu?"

"Apakah kau pernah memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai? Maksudku terkecuali ayah, ibu, dan adikmu."

Itachi menatap mata hazel di hadapannya.

"Maksudmu kekasih?"

Konan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Itachi tertawa selama beberapa saat.

"Entahlah."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Konan.

"Apakah menyukai seseorang tanpa mengetahui perasaan orang itu disebut dengan cinta?" Tanya Itachi yang menatap hujan melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Ya karena cinta tak mengenal alamat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ninja jenius jadi kau harus mengartikan ucapanku dengan otakmu itu," canda Konan.

"Baiklah."

"Siapa wanita itu?"

Itachi menatap Konan dengan heran. "Kenapa kau sangat penasaran?"

"Ya agar ini adil. Kau tahu mengenai hubunganku dengan Yahiko dan aku bisa mengetahui sedikit rahasiamu."

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Apakah penting untuk mencari tahu latar belakangku, Nagato, dan Yahiko sampai kau harus menanyai beberapa orang yang tinggal di Amegakure?" Tanya Konan.

"Menarik. Apa Nagato juga tahu hal itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Ia tidak perlu tahu. Jadi siapa wanita itu?" Konan berusaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia—Izumi," gumam Itachi.

"Dia pasti sangat menarik. Apakah dia cantik? Ah pasti, seorang Uchiha Itachi tidak akan mungkin jatuh hati pada wanita yang tidak menarik, bukan begitu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu?"

Itachi berdecak pelan. Wanita ini sepertinya benar-benar ingin mengerjainya, tapi entah kenapa ia tak begitu merasa keberatan untuk menceritakannya.

"Dia temanku sejak di Akademi, dan kami semakin dekat saat malam penyerangan Kyuubi di Konoha. Dia berjanji padaku untuk mengucapkan selamat ketika sharinganku bangkit—namun dengan mata yang sama aku harus membunuhnya karena dia bagian dari klan Uchiha.

"Aku menggunakan Tsukuyomi untuk mengakhiri hidup wanita itu, namun yang aku dengar darinya adalah kata terimakasih."

Mata opal milik Konan dapat melihat kilatan dari mata Itachi, benarkah pria itu menahan tangis?

Sedikit rasa sesak ikut memenuhi diri Konan.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan," ucap Konan sembari memegang jemari pria itu.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "jadi jangan terlalu mempercayaiku Konan."

TBC.


	10. Just

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku untuk percaya padamu atau tidak," ucap Konan.

"Karena aku yakin kau memiliki alasan untuk setiap perbuatanmu," lanjut wanita bersurai biru itu.

Mungkin Konan tak mengetahuinya, namun perkataannya tadi sedikit membuat hati pria itu menghangat dan sebuah senyuman mulai terangkat walaupun hanya tipis.

Keheningan lagi-lagi terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ku rasa sekarang kau sedikit berubah," kata Itachi yang memecah keheningan.

"Benarkah?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dulu kau sangat pendiam dan terlihat sombong."

"Oh," ucap Konan yang segera disambut oleh kekehan Itachi.

"Berarti sekarang kau berpikiran bahwa aku baik?" Tanya Konan sembari menyenggol lengan pria itu.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau harus sadar Uchiha kau juga jadi banyak bicara," ucap Konan.

"Itu juga karena ulahmu."

Konan memilih untuk mengacuhkan perkataan Itachi dan malah mengambil bantal untuk ia peluk.

"Konan."

"Hm?"

"Maaf," gumam Itachi.

Konan berdecak pelan sebelum berkata, "maaf untuk apalagi? Kau sering sekali meminta maaf."

Diluar dugaan Itachi, lengannya malah terulur untuk mengacak rambut biru pendek itu. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikan mu hal yang lebih dari ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Itachi terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Konan? Masa wanita itu tak mengerti maksudnya?

"Maksudku—aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari teman," ucap Itachi.

"Bukan masalah," jawab Konan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal itu.

Ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Ku rasa ini sudah malam, kau pasti lelah, aku akan ke kamar saja. Sampai nanti," ujar Konan yang segera beranjak sebelum Itachi membalas perkataannya.

Kenapa ia harus bersedih? Bukankah ia yang bertanya pada Itachi mengenai wanita itu?

Dan kenapa harus menangisi pria seperti Itachi? Bukankah sejak awal mereka hanya berteman?

Jadi seharusnya itu bukan menjadi masalah.

"Tumben sekali kau makan banyak," ujar Deidara saat melihat Konan yang duduk di dekat balkon.

"Hm, apa itu masalahmu?"

Deidara menaikkan kedua bahunya, lalu berkata, "ku rasa kau juga agak gendutan, mungkin itu karena hobi barumu selain melipat origami."

"Gendutan?" Tanya Konan.

"Hm, semua orang juga akan berkata seperti itu," jawab Deidara yang segera melenggang.

Konan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Memang semenjak ia memasuki trimester dua, ia merasakan nafsu makannya sangat meningkat.

"Ah masa bodoh mereka ingin berkata apa," gumamnya.

Konan menatap air hujan yang turun di Amegakure. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa.

Dengan cepat ia merubah dirinya menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang dan menelusuri apa yang terjadi.

Sebenarnya hujan di Amegakure digunakan sebagai alat pemantau oleh Nagato untuk mengetahui kondisi desa ini.

Maka dari itu, begitu ada penyusup Konan pun bisa merasakannya.

Mata opal itu dapat melihat seorang pria berambut putih yang sangat familiar di matanya.

Pria itu sedang memaksa mengambil informasi dari salah satu anak buah Pain.

Senyum miring mulai terpancar di wajah Konan. Sudah lama sekali ia tak bermain-main dengan orang lain.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, sensei?" Tanya Konan yang menghampiri Jiraya dengan kedua sayap kertasnya.

"K-kau-"

Jiraya menatap Konan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Biar ku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Konan."

"Rupanya kau masih mengingat namaku," ucap Konan yang mulai menyerang gurunya.

Dengan mudah Jiraya menghindar dari serangan Konan. Pria berambut putih itu segera mengeluarakan elemen apinya, namun hal itu sia-sia karena Konan dapat menghindarinya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" Tanya Konan.

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan jika aku datang lebih cepat?" Tanya Jiraya yang segera menyerang dengan minyak karena ia sangat ingat bahwa Konan tak bisa melakukan jutsu jika tubuhnya penuh dengan cairan lengket itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengingatku rupanya."

"Sekarang katakan dimana Pain?"

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Pain tendo yang melompat dari pipa dan menghampiri Jiraya.

Gerakannya itu diikuti oleh kelima Pain lainnya.

"Kau?" Jiraya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apakah anak dihadapannya adalah Yahiko atau Nagato?

"Kau bingung? Sudah ku katakan seharusnya kau datang lebih awal," ujar Konan yang sudah terbebas dari jutsu jiraya berkat bantuan Pain.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku kan sensei?" Tanya Pain Tendo dengan nada dinginnya.

"Konan pergilah," ujar Pain yang sebenarnya masih cukup mengkhawatirkan kondisi temannya itu.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai," ucap Pain yang tampak tak menerima bantahan.

Maka dengan cepat Konan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi kertas-kertas yang terbang begitu saja, sedangkan Nagato berusaha menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Jiraya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chikusodou Pain yang ternyata mengikuti wanita itu.

"Ya, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Pergilah dan selesaikan masalah itu."

"Dia sedikit menganggu, namun semuanya sudah selesai," ujar Pain Tendo pada Konan.

"Apakah ada informasi yang bocor?"

"Ku rasa ia pasti menganalisa kekuatanku, hanya saja itu bukan masalah yang besar," jawab Pain yang berjalan beriringan dengan Konan.

Pain membuka pintu kayu dihadapannya. Seperti biasanya Tobi tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Namun yang membuat Konan mengernyitkan dahinya adalah keberadaan Itachi yang sedang berbincang dengan pria bertopeng jingga itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Konan yang segera menghampiri Itachi.

"Hanya bicara," jawab Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bisik Konan.

"Tenanglah Konan, dia sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah salah satu anggota klannya yang tersisa," ucap Tobi yang menginterupsi Konan.

"Setelah kedatangan Jiraya kemari, aku semakin yakin bahwa Konoha melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi si rubah itu," ujar Tobi lagi.

"Hm."

"Itachi kau tidak melupakan misi utamamu kan?" Tobi menuruni kursi itu.

"Ya."

"Baguslah. Konan bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Konan berdecak lalu berkata, "sejak kapan itu menjadi urusanmu Madara?"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku, dia itu seorang Uchiha juga. Bukankah begitu Itachi?"

"Hentikan basa-basinya dan katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan," timpal Pain.

"Nagato, kau harus turun tangan bersama Konan bila Itachi tidak dapat menyelesaikan misi ini," ujar Madara.

"Dan aku tidak menerima kata gagal karena aku percaya pada kalian yang tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misi," lanjutnya.

TBC.

Hallo, semoga pada sehat selalu yaa. Kayanya selama quarantine ini aku bakal lebih sering update, tapi ga janji juga sih.

@prka77 Iyaa ini udah dilanjut hehe.

Makasii yaa, buat temen-temen yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca ff ini.

Luv


	11. Closer?

"Itachi katakanlah," ucap Kisame yang mengacungkan pedang samehadanya pada Itachi karena mereka memang sedang berlatih sebelum menghadapi misi selanjutnya.

"Katakan soal apa?" Tanya Itachi yang dengan cepat menghindar dari pedang milik rekannya itu.

"Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan wanita dingin itu?"

Itachi tersenyum. Dulu juga ia berpikir bahwa wanita itu sangat dingin namun kini ia merasa bahwa sebenarnya wanita itu cukup baik dan hangat, sampai-sampai ia tak percaya bahwa Konan adalah salah satu ninja buronan tingkat S.

"Aku meminta jawabanmu bukan senyumanmu," ledek Kisame.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetahui hal itu?"

"Aku penasaran, lagipula Itachi aku tidak suka menggosip seperti si pirang itu," jawab Kisame yang kembali berusaha menyerang Itachi dengan elemen airnya.

"Kau akan menyesal bila aku menyelidiki sendiri hubunganmu dan Konan," ancam Kisame.

Ingin sekali Itachi mengacuhkan perkataan Kisame, namun ia tahu bahwa ancaman rekannya itu tidak main-main.

Hal itu terbukti ketika ia tak menceritakan tentang Shisui, Kisame bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang bahkan ia rahasiakan termasuk kata terakhir yang Shisui ucapkan padanya.

"Dia mengandung anakku," jawab Itachi yang nyaris membuat Kisame terjatuh ke dalam danau yang ia buat sendiri.

"Kau bercanda? Seorang Uchiha Itachi melakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Kisame.

"Kau bilang ia tidak menarik, dan bukan tipe mu," ledek Kisame yang mengingat pendapat Itachi mengenai Konan saat Kisame pertama kali bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

"Dia memang bukan tipeku karena sejak dulu aku tidak memiliki kriteria khusus soal wanita," jelas Itachi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga kalau ia hamil," ujar Kisame.

"Tapi kalau mendengar kau yang melakukannya, aku tidak percaya. Ku kira Pain yang sudah kehilangan akalnya, tapi ternyata kau yang sudah gila."

"Terserah."

"Apa itu alasanmu berhenti meminum obat penenang?" Tanya Kisame.

Pria bermata hitam itu menatap Kisame seolah berkata, 'bagaimana kau tahu? Kau benar-benar menguntitku?'

Kisame hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Diamlah, dan urus saja hidupmu," kata Itachi yang segera menghentikan latihan dan beranjak meninggalkan kawannya itu.

Pria berambut hitam itu merebahkan dirinya setelah seharian berlatih dan beradu mulu dengan Kisame.

Kini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rencana-rencana kecilnya.

Biasanya pikirannya hanya akan didominasi oleh Sasuke, namun kini Konan sudah berhasil mempengaruhi kehidupannya sehingga terkadang ia lupa bahwa separuh hari sudah berlalu hanya karena memikirkan wanita itu dan calon anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Madara?" Tanya Konan yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamar Itachi.

Itachi menatap Konan dengan ekor matanya. "Hanya membicarakan kyubi."

"Kau berohong," tuding Konan.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Tentu saja untuk menutupi semua rencanamu," jawab Konan.

"Rencana? Aku tidak begitu mengerti maksudmu," ujar Itachi.

Wanita bersurai biru itu meringis lalu memegang perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi yang segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, hanya saja—aku merasakan tendangan," jawabnya.

"Kau mau menyentuhnya?" Tawar Konan yang segera disambut oleh anggukkan pria itu.

Aneh, semua ini rasanya tak masuk akal.

Ia tak pernah berpikir akan menjadi seorang ayah, dan tujuannya selama ini yaitu melindungi Sasuke dari Orochimaru dan Madara yang cukup berbahaya, namun kini ia menemukan tujuan lain yakni melindungi keluarga barunya.

Walaupun ia tak bisa mengakui Konan sebagai kekasihnya, namun ia cukup menyayangi wanita itu.

Jemrai seputih salju itu memegang lengan Itachi untuk menyentuh perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit, hanya saja jubah itu bisa meyamarkan tubuh wanita dihadapannya.

Itachi tak bisa menahan senyumannya kala ia merasakan sebuah tendangan kecil.

"Dia baru enam bulan kan?"

"Ya," jawab Konan.

"Ku rasa kau tidak perlu menjalankan misi apapun untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan memintanya pada leader," ujar Itachi.

"Itachi aku ini seorang shino-"

"Tapi kau juga seorang perempuan." Potong Itachi.

"Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan mendapatkan apa?" Tanya Konan.

"Mendapatkan apa?" Itachi mengulangi pertanyaan Konan.

"Kau harus menemaniku untuk mengobrol atau mencari makanan." Konan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah."

"Habisnya akhir-akhir ini aku merasa suka sekali makan," keluh wanita itu.

"Itu tidak masalah."

"Dan aku juga mudah sekali mengantuk," tambah Konan.

"Bukannya sejak awal kau memang hobi tertidur?" Tanya Itachi yang segera mendapatkan pukulan pada lengannya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali."

"Itachi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ujar Konan.

"Ya, katakanlah."

"Kau masih meminum obat penenang itu?" Tanyanya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Ku pikir kau harus berhenti mengkonsumsinya karena obat itu mungkin saja membawa efek samping bagimu."

"Kau sangat perhatian sekali. Kalau leader mendengarnya mungkin ia akan memukuliku lagi."

"Kau bisa bercanda rupanya," ledek Konan.

"Sudah malam, kau harus tidur," suruh Itachi.

"Baiklah," ucap Konan yang segera melangkahkan kakinya.

Namun wanita itu tiba-tiba terdiam ketika hendak membuka kenop pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

Konan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. Ada sedikit keraguan untuk mengatakkan hal itu, namun Itachi kan selalu berkata bahwa ia harus mengatakan semua hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Konan katakanlah," ucap Itachi yang dapat membaca keraguan wanita itu.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja?" Tanya Konan.

"Ah lupakanlah, itu terdengar bodoh," ucapnya lagi sembari membuka pintu kamar itu.

Pria itu memeluknya dari belakang.

Sebenarnya Itachi sudah lama menunggu Konan meminta hal ini karena ia sudah benar-benar merindukan aroma rambut wanita itu.

Entah Konan atau anak itu yang meminta pelukan ini, namun Itachi merasakan kenyamanan saat ini.

"Apa perlu aku memelukmu setiap malam?" Goda Itachi yang menaruh dagunya di atas rambut wanita itu.

Diluar dugaan Itachi, wanita itu malah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu ini tedengar konyol, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin seperti ini terus."

"Jadi kau ingin tidur bersamaku?" Godanya lagi.

"Kau gila," gerutu Konan yang masih mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran," ucap Itachi.

"Penasaran soal apa?"

"Yang menginginkan pelukan ini anak kita atau kau sendiri?"

TBC.

Author note :

Aku tau part ini agak geli, dan sangat OOC. Sorry . Oh ya, latar waktu di cerita ini aku lompat-lompat ya hehe. Thankyou udah baca.

Luv ya


	12. Story

Itachi benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia menemani wanita itu untuk sekedar menatap langit yang terus mengeluarkan tetesan air hujan.

"Aku tidak lapar," ucap Konan saat Itachi mengulurkan beberapa tusuk dango.

"Ku kira kau tidak bisa berhenti makan," ujar Itachi.

"Terserah."

Itachi duduk tepat di samping Konan, lalu berkata, "aku sudah mengatakannya pada leader."

"Benarkah? Nagato tidak bicara mengenai hal ini padaku," ucap Konan yang kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Nagato siang tadi.

"Ya."

"Lalu dia berkata apa?" Tanya Konan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Dia menyetujui hal itu," jawab Itachi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membiarkan Nagato bekerja tanpa partner," ujar Konan.

"Konan, kau tetap partnernya. Lagipula apa yang kau khawatirkan? Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri," ucap Itachi yang berusaha menyakinkan wanita bersurai biru itu.

Konan hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Itachi," panggil Konan.

"Hm?"

"Lihat ke arahku," suruh Konan.

Mata sekelam malam itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari rintik hujan dan menatap wanita di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kau menyadari sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Tidak."

Konan menghela napas. "Itachi berat badanku bertambah lagi."

"Lalu kenapa? Itu bukan masalah," jawab Itachi.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Bagaimana kalau anggota yang lain tahu?"

Itachi mengulurkan jemarinya pada wajah wanita itu, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat wajah Konan sedikit bersemu.

"Sebenarnya jubah itu benar-benar menyamarkan tubuhmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, tapi jika kau ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka—itu bukan masalah, kita bisa mengatasi semuanya," ucap Itachi yang mengusap wajah seputih salju itu.

"Ya, lagipula ku rasa kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini selamanya."

"Itachi sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya," ucap wanita itu.

"Tentang?"

"Sasuke," jawab Konan.

Itachi hanya terdiam sementara Konan mulai diselimuti oleh rasa bersalah.

Apakah ia terlalu lancang?

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membahasnya kau bisa lupakan perkataanku tadi."

Konan kembali menatap langit sedangkan Itachi masih tetap dalam kebisuannya.

'Sial, kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahumu itu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa untuknya,' rutuk Konan.

"Memang ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

Konan menatap wajah Itachi dan berusaha membaca ekspresi wajah pria itu, namun ia tak dapat mengerti.

"Ku rasa seorang teman tak perlu mengetahui jawabanmu jadi lupakan saja," ucap Konan yang berusaha tersenyum untuk meyakinkan pria itu.

"Baiklah, biar ku tebak pertanyaanmu." Itachi menatap mata opal itu.

"Kenapa aku hanya menyisakan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi.

"Benar atau tidak?" Tanyanya lagi.

Konan terkekeh. "Kau memang jenius atau seorang peramal?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi yang tipe orang kedua, namun nyatanya aku adalah tipe orang yang pertama."

Konan memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berkata, "kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Aku memang sengaja tidak membunuh Sasuke."

Konan bisa melihat bahwa Itachi berusaha setenang mungkin dalam menjawab pertanyaan itu walaupun ia masih bisa mengetahui pria itu cukup cemas dari caranya menghela napas.

"Karena dia tidak mengetahui kebodohan yang dilakukan klan Uchiha, dan aku berharap suatu saat nanti akan dihukum oleh Sasuke yang notabenenya juga seorang Uchiha," jelas Itachi.

Itachi cukup tersentak karena Konan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

'Apa yang salah dengannya? Atau ada sesuatu yang salah dari jawabanku?' Batin Itachi.

Dengan agak ragu Itachi membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu, tapi-"

"Tidak masalah. Itu juga terjadi karena aku tidak mengatakan apapun padamu," ujar Itachi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi mulai menguraikan pelukan itu dan berusaha menatap wanita itu.

"Konan," panggilnya.

Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. Itachi tak dapat melihat wajah Konan karena rambut biru tersebut menghalanginya.

"Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya asumsiku tapi setelah aku mendengar jawabanmu-"

Itachi menunggu Konan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau pasti melakukan hal itu dengan terpaksa, dan kau—pasti sangat menyayangi mereka," ucap Konan.

Itachi berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

Bodohnya ia, kenapa dengan teledor ia membicarakan hal ini dengan Konan?

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Konan adalah wanita yang cukup pintar dalam mengambil kesimpulan.

Itachi berusaha membenahi rambut biru yang menutupi wajah wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Konan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan miliknya. Pria itu kembali memeluknya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangisiku," bisiknya.

Pelukan itu bertahan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan Itachi mulai melepaskan pelukannya kala Konan sudah mulai tenang.

"Awalnya aku ingin berkata bahwa itu hanya asumsimu saja, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membohongimu," ucap Itachi.

Konan tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau mau membohongiku harusnya kau lebih memikirkan penggunaan kosa katamu."

Mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu bukanlah perkara yang pelik untuk Konan.

Melalui kalimat itu Konan dapat mengetahui bahwa Itachi melakukan semua pembataian itu secara terpaksa sehingga ia merasa bersalah dan ia ingin Sasuke membencinya lalu menghukumnya—agar Itachi terbebas dari perasaan bersalah tersebut.

"Konan?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada Nagato kan?" Tanya Itachi.

Tawa wanita itu pecah. "Tentu saja tidak akan."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membohongimu," ujar Konan.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku mengerti kenapa kalian terlibat dalam cinta segitiga," ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Cinta segitiga? Siapa?" Tanya Konan.

"Kau, Yahiko, dan Nagato,"jawab Itachi.

"Kau gila."

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Konan hanya terdiam.

"Sekali-kali cobalah perhatikan bagaimana perilaku Nagato padamu," saran Itachi yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan bingung Konan.

"Ia mungkin tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya karena kau masih selalu mengharapkan Yahiko, tapi hanya sekali lihat pun semua orang bisa melihat bahwa Nagato sangat menyayangimu," ucap Itachi.

"Kami saling menyayangi sebagai keluarga."

Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar berpegang pada prinsip bahwa perasaan pada rekan satu tim akan menghancurkan semua kerjasama, bukankah begitu?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu aku pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

"Nagato mengatakannya," jawab Itachi.

"Kau bercanda? Kalian bahkan tidak akrab."

"Tidak, lagipula aku bisa melihat itu dari perilakumu."

"Memang bagaimana perilaku ku?"

"Kau akan menyadarinya nanti," jawab Itachi yang segera berdiri.

"Ini sudah larut, kau perlu istirahat." Itachi mengulurkan jemarinya yang segera diraih oleh Konan.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Aku-"

"Ya, aku hampir saja lupa," ucap Itachi yang segera memeluk wanita dihadapannya.

Konan mengurai pelukan mereka. "Siapa yang bilang ingin dipeluk?"

"Habisnya setiap malam, kau meminta hal yang sama tapi selalu malu-malu," ledek Itachi.

**TBC**

**Hai minna-san**

**Maap nih aku suka apdet ga teratur.**

**@Celututan Dralga menangis kenapa? Wkwk**

**@Unlimited Lost Works makasiih banyak**

**@prka77 Hai, makasih banyak. Gapapa kok, aku malah seneng bisa baca dan balesin komen". Boleh banget, aku juga berharap kayak gitu tapi kita liat aja alurnya ya wkwk. Makasii yaa, tanggapan kamu bisa aku jadiin masukan buat alur cerita kedepannya. Semoga pertanyaan kamu yang satu ini bakal terjawab di part" selanjutnya ((:**

**Luv ya**


	13. Uncle?

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku dan Itachi yang menangkap biju ekor enam itu," ucap Pain.

"Leader tidak akan pergi bersama Konan?" Tanya Hidan.

"Tidak."

Hidan melompat kegirangan.

"Berarti besok kau bisa menemaniku ritual Konan."

"Apakah itu penting?" Tanya Konan yang sudah kesal dengan tingkah Hidan.

Pria itu selalu mengajaknya untuk melakukan kegiatan aneh.

"Ayolah Konan, kau satu-satunya perempuan di sini. Jashin me-"

"Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan saja," ujar Deidara.

"Apa itu masalahmu?"

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian," ujar Pain.

"Kenapa Leader tidak mengajak Konan?" Tanya Tobi.

"Apa karena Konan yang masih sering pingsan dan mual?" Lanjutnya.

Konan tersenyum tipis dan Itachi dapat melihat hal tersebut.

Sejak dulu Konan dan Madara memang selalu bersitegang—bukan hanya mereka, sebenarnya sebagian anggota akatsuki selalu saling menjatuhkan kecuali dalam hal misi.

"Kau harus segera memeriksakan hal itu Konan, atau jangan-jangan kau…"

Ucapan Deidara terputus saat tatapan matanya berpapasan dengan Pain.

"Hamil?" Tanya Konan.

Madara berusaha meredam tawanya, sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum miring. Wanita itu memang cukup gila. Ekspresi Kisame tidak jauh berbeda dengan Pain yang masih terkejut.

Hidan tertawa, lalu diikuti Tobi.

"Itu gila, yang benar saja."

"Ya, aku memang hamil," jawab Konan dengan santai.

Konan tak sanggup menahan tawanya saat semua rekannya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan horror.

"Aku baru tahu wanita sejutek Konan bisa bercanda," ucap Deidara yang mulai terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Yaampun Jashin. Konan kau—astaga."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Pain saat menyadari bahwa semua tatapan anggota tim itu tertuju padanya.

"Ku rasa seharusnya kalian menatapku," ujar Itachi yang memecah keheningan.

"Ha? Tunggu, kau—apa kau gila?" Tanya Kisame.

"Tidak, dia memang kekasihku," jawab Itachi dengan santai.

Tanpa diduga wajah Konan kini sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

Kekasihnya? Kekasih Uchiha Itachi? Dia bercanda? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu ia berkata bahwa mereka hanya sebatas teman?

"Itachi kau gila," ucap Hidan.

Deidara tertawa hingga harus menghapus air yang berada di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kegilaan ini."

"Asik, bukankah itu artinya kita akan menjadi paman?" Tanya Tobi.

"Hentikan. Kerjakanlah tugas kalian sekarang," ucap Pain yang mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Konan hendak mengikuti langkah Pain, namun Tobi segera menghadangnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengatakannya," bisik Tobi.

"Ya, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Kapan misinya dimulai?" Tanya Konan pada Nagato.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Itachi?"

"Nagato, aku hanya bertanya. Lagipula kalau aku berkata aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau takkan percaya."

"Aku percaya," ucap Nagato.

"Besok pagi Pain Tendo akan menjalankan tugasnya."

"Baiklah."

"Kau tidak mau kembali ke kamarmu?" Tanya Nagato.

Konan tersenyum. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak tapi dia yang akan melakukannya," jawab Nagato sembari menunjuk seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan ekor matanya.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Kau dan Nagato-"

"Aku tidak akrab dengannya, namun ini hanya untuk misi," ujar Nagato.

"Kalau pun kalian akrab itu bukan masalah," kata Konan.

"Hm. Pergilah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusulmu," bisik Itachi.

Seperti hari biasanya desa Amegakure selalu dihiasi oleh rintik hujan yang jarang berhenti.

Seorang gadis bersurai biru memeluk ayahnya yang sedang memasakkan sebuah hidangan untuk makan malam.

"Ayah aku sudah lapar," keluh gadis itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Konan. Lebih baik kau bantu Ibu mu," ucap pria bersurai biru itu sembari menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedang membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

Dengan senyuman yang masih bersemi gadis itu segera berlari pada sang Ibu, lalu membantunya. Hanya berselang sepuluh menit, wangi ikan bakar benar-benar memenuhi indra penciuman Konan kecil.

"Ibu ayo kita makan dulu," ucapnya.

"Baiklah."

Ditengah hujan lebat ini sebenarnya Konan selalu merasakan kehangatan.

"Ayah, Ibu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang ayah yang cukup heran dengan perubahan ekspresi putri tunggalnya itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi saja dari sini? Negara ini selalu dipenuhi dengan perang," ucap Konan yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan semuanya. Bagaimanapun perang memberikan dampak negatif bagi kehidupan mereka.

"Konan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu melindungimu," ucap Ibu Konan dengan lembut.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat, namun perang shinobi ketiga belum usai juga.

Seharusnya saat itu Konan benar-benar memaksa orangtuanya untuk pergi dari Amegakure. Seharusnya ia bisa melindungi orangtuanya, namun nyatanya gadis kecil itu tak dapat melakukannya.

Ia hanya dapat menangis kala melihat pedang yang menghunus tubuh kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu." Tangis gadis itu pecah, jemari putihnya berusaha mengguncang tubuh kedua orangtuanya namun mereka sama sekali tidak membalas perkataannya.

"Maaf, Konan tidak bisa melindungi Ayah dan Ibu," bisik Konan yang terjatuh di dekat tubuh orangtuanya.

"Konan. Konan bangunlah," panggil seseorang yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi pada Konan yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Ya, aku hanya bermimpi," jawab Konan.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermimpi tentang kejadian itu.

Ia memang sering bermimpi bagaimana ia selalu tertawa bersama orangtuanya. Bagaimana ia melewati masa kecilnya bersama Yahiko dan Nagato, bahkan sesekali ia memimpikan Itachi, namun baru kali ini ia dibawa ke dalam kejadian tak mengenakan itu lagi.

"Minumlah," ucap Itachi yang mengulurkan segelas air yang sebelumnya memang sengaja ia bawa.

Setelah meneguk air itu dan merasa cukup tenang, Konan berkata, "kenapa kau kemari?"

"Semuanya sudah makan malam, namun kau tidak ada di sana, jadi aku membawanya kemari," ucap Itachi.

"Terimakasih."

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka larut dalam kesunyian. Mata onyx itu menatap Konan yang menyantap makanannya.

"Kau tidak akan menghabiskannya?" Tanya Itachi saat Konan meletakkan piring itu padahal ia baru memakan dua suap.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah kenyang," jawab Konan.

"Aku masih ingat terakhir kau makan itu tadi siang. Bagaimana bisa kau kenyang? Kau harus memaksa dirimu untuk makan," ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

"Kau cerewet sekali," ujar Konan.

"Buka mulutmu." Itachi mengambil sumpit itu dan menunggu Konan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau Itachi."

"Baiklah, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Makan saja," suruh Itachi yang segera disambut oleh gelengan kepala Konan.

Itachi menghela napas. "Lima suap?"

Konan tetap bergeming.

"Baiklah tiga suap?"

"Dua suap saja," jawab Konan.

"Konan, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau makan, tapi setidaknya pikirkan tentang dia," ucap Itachi.

Konan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengambil sumpit yang dipegang Itachi. Wanita itu benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya walaupun ia menjadi sedikit mual karena hal tersebut.

"Itachi."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin pergi," ucap Konan.

"Ke mana?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya.

Itachi mengulurkan jemarinya. "Ayo."

**TBC.**

Hai semua, maaf aku telat update. Sebenernya sengaja sih buat nunggu tanggal 9 juni wkwk. So... happy birthday buat karakter favorite aku. Terimakasih sudah menginspirasi aku dalam banyak hal. Kalau bisa aku mau buatin banyak dango buat Itachi *halu*

Buat aku Itachi itu lebih dari sekedar karakter fiksi sih wkwk. Ada yang mau ngucapin birthday wishes ke suami aku? Boleh kok, asal jangan lupa kalau dia udah taken sama aku. *Halah*

Okay dari pada ngomong panjang kali lebar sekarang mau bales review.

@Sona-chan DxD wah makasii, sekarang udah dilanjut. Semoga tetep suka.

Terimakasih ya buat kalian yang masih mau baca cerita ini. Semoga tetep sehat.

Luv


	14. Afraid

Deru ombak dan gemericik air terdengar secara bersamaan karena kini mereka berdua sedang berada di pinggir pantai Amegakure. Hujan tak kunjung reda, kedua orang itu memilih untuk duduk di hamparan pasir yang begitu luas.

Helaan napas terdengar dari pemilik mata opal itu.

Itachi dapat menduga bahwa wanita di sampingnya sedang diselimuti kabut kegelisahan, ia dapat merasakannya kala menyelami mata opal milik wanita itu.

"Itachi," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

Itachi segera menolehkan wajahnya kala Konan tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku mulai berpikir," katanya sembari menghela napas.

"Kalau anak ini lahir, dan aku—"

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi Ibu yang dia harapkan," lanjut wanita bersurai biru itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik?" Tanyanya.

Itachi meraih jemari wanita itu, lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik."

Lagi-lagi Konan menghela napas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itachi bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuaku, bagaimana bisa aku memberikan kasih sayang yang sama pada anak ini?" Tanyanya.

"Ditambah lagi aku tidak pernah merawat anak kecil. Aku anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki saudara, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara merawatnya."

Itachi membiarkan wanita itu mengatur napasnya yang mulai memburu karena perkataan dan emosinya. Ia bisa melihat kilatan pada mata hazel itu.

"Aku juga sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya perhatian ayah dan ibuku, tapi kita bisa memberinya kasih sayang dengan kemampuan kita sendiri," ucap Itachi.

"Kau tahu? Saat aku pertamakali merawat Sasuke, aku juga tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun, dan aku tidak mempelajari teori bagaimana cara merawat seorang bayi," jelas Itachi sembari terkekeh.

"Insting yang akan membawamu melewati semuanya," ujar Itachi sembari mengusap punggung tangan Konan.

"Instig hm? Baiklah aku mempercayai ucapanmu," ucap Konan.

"Kau tidak bisa mempercayai ucapanku sebelum kau mempercayai dirimu sendiri," sanggah Itachi.

"Baiklah."

"Itachi kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Konan pada pria di sampingnya.

Itachi menutup mulutnya yang terbatuk-batuk. Ia segera bangkit meninggalkan Konan yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Itachi," panggil Konan yang mulai berdiri.

"Pulanglah, aku akan menyusulmu," ucapnya yang segera menghilang begitu saja.

Konan merebahkan tubuhnya, dan berusaha menutup kedua matanya namun usahanya tidak membuahkan apapun karena ia masih sedikit mencemaskan Itachi.

Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Tapi kedua matanya tidaklah buta, Itachi pasti mengalami sesuatu. Apakah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apakah ia terluka?

Sial, kenapa ia perlu mengkhawatirkan pria berambut hitam itu?

Pagi itu Konan segera menghampiri Nagato yang masih berada di ruangannya.

"Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat pagi?" Tanya Nagato.

"Pagi Nagato," ujar Konan.

"Selamat pagi, ada apa kau menghampiriku sepagi ini?"

"Aku akan ikut dengan Pain," jawab Konan.

"Tidak bisa," bantah Nagato.

"Kenapa? Aku masih bisa membantumu menangkap ekor enam itu."

"Tidak Konan, kau tidak bisa pergi dengan Pain Tendo. Kau akan di sini bersamaku."

Suara pintu berderit menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, beberapa saat kemudian tampaklah Itachi yang sedang berjalan dengan Pain Tendo.

Konan menatap pria itu dengan perasaan kesal.

"Baiklah," jawab Konan yang segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Nagato pada Itachi.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti," ucap Itachi yang sebenarnya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Nagato.

"Selesaikan masalahmu sekarang, dan satu jam lagi aku akan menunggumu di bawah," ujar Nagato.

"Konan."

Wanita itu menghiraukan panggilan Itachi dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Maka dengan cepat Itachi menghadangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu?" Konan menatap Itachi dengan sengit.

"Baiklah, maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa menyusulmu," ucap Itachi.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli," ujar Konan yang segera melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

'Itachi bodoh, kenapa dia tak mengerti? Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu saja,' batin Konan.

Misi untuk menangkap bijuu ekor enam tidak terlalu sukar bagi Itachi dan keenam Pain, dan semua berjalan sesuai dengan dugaan mereka.

Meskipun jinchuuriki berekor enam yang bernama Utakata itu sempat berubah menjadi Saiken, namun tampaknya Pain dan Itachi bisa mengatasinya.

Setelah mendapatkan hasil tangkapan mereka, ketujuh orang itu segera bergerak untuk singgah di markas terdekat mereka.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Akatsuki memiliki beberapa markas di lokasi yang berbeda, salah satunya yaitu di dalam sebuah gua yang tak jauh dari desa Kirigakure.

"Itachi," panggil Pain Tendo saat mereka harus melewati hutan yang cukup luas.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu?"

"Belum," jawabnya.

"Itachi dengar, Konan adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus ku lindungi, jadi jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya setidaknya jangan sakiti dia," ujar Pain tanpa menatap pria Uchiha itu.

"Hm."

"Dan Itachi, apapun rencanamu yang berkaitan secara langsung padanya—kau harus mengatakannya padaku," suruh Pain.

Itachi hanya berdecak tanpa mengiyakan perintah Nagato. Butuh beberapa jam untuk mereka tiba di markas rahasia itu.

Pain pun mengeluarkan patung gedo, lalu mengumpulkan semua anggota akatsuki.

"Ku rasa kau siap untuk menjalankan misimu yang selanjutnya," ucap Pain pada Itachi.

TBC

AUTHOR NOTE :

Aku geli waktu baca part ini Maaf kalau ada typo. Semoga kalian tetep enjoy dan suka sama cerita ini. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan yaa.

Luv


	15. Happy New Dream

Kini lagi-lagi Itachi mendatangi Konan yang sedang bebaring di kasurnya.

"Kau membuatku risih," ucap Konan pada Itachi yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Konan, katakanlah," suruh Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk berdiam diri.

"Katakan soal apa?"

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Itachi.

Dengan malas Konan membalikkan tubuhnya agar tidak menatap Itachi. Dengan kesal Itachi mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Aku tidak akan tahu di mana letak kesalahanku jika kau tak mengatakan apapun."

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah. Kau puas?" Konan semakin kesal dengan tingkah pria itu.

"Terserah kau saja," ujar Itachi yang tetap duduk di samping wanita itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu akhirnya Konan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata onxy itu.

"Katakanlah padaku dengan jujur, apakah kau masih meminum obat penenang itu?" Tanya Konan.

"Aku sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaan ini Konan, aku sudah tidak meminumnya," jawab Itachi.

"Tunggu—apakah kau marah karena kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Itachi yang tersenyum jahil.

"Mengkhawatirkanmu? Yang benar saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya memastikan," ujar Konan.

"Memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja? Konan udara dingin memang sering membuatku terbatuk jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Itachi dengan penuh percaya diri, sementara Konan hanya dapat memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya Itachi.

"30 Desember. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau mau menemaniku?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kapan? Ke mana?" Tanya Konan secara beruntut.

"Besok, tapi soal tempat aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," jawab Itachi.

"Jangan sok-sokkan untuk menjadi pria misterius," ucap Konan dengan ketus.

Itachi terkekeh. "Jadi kau mau?"

Konan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu," ujar Itachi yang mengulurkan sebuah paperbag pada wanita itu.

"Sejak kapan kau membawa ini? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau melihatnya jika daritadi saja kau tidak mau melihatku," kata Itachi.

"Hm."

"Ku harap kau bisa memakainya—kalau kau tidak banyak makan sih pasti muat," ujar Itachi yang langsung disambut oleh pukulan dari Konan.

"Kemarin kau bilang aku harus makan, dan berat badanku bukan masalah. Sekarang kau malah mengatakkan kebalikannya. Kau tidak konsisten," ucap Konan yang kembali kesal pada Itachi.

"Ayolah Konan jangan terlalu serius, aku hanya bercanda," kata Itachi.

Konan enggan menanggapi pernyataan Itachi. Apanya yang bercanda? Dasar labil.

Itachi mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh wajah wanita itu.

"Cantik," gumam Itachi yang masih terdengar oleh Konan dan membuat wajah Konan memerah seperti tomat.

"Diam, dan jangan mencoba merayuku seperti tadi," ujar Konan yang segera menurunkan jemari Itachi dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Itachi tertawa.

Kenapa wanita itu sangat mudah marah dan tidak mudah termakan oleh rayuannya? Padahal seingatnya dulu banyak perempuan yang sering meneriakkan namanya dan tak jarang dari mereka yang langsung menyatakan perasaan mereka.

Tapi kenapa wanita ini berbeda? Konan terlalu menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Ku rasa kau butuh istirahat, selamat malam," ucap Itachi yang segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Konan menghela napas, dan memeluk bantalnya dengan erat.

Cantik? Yaampun Konan tidak bodoh dan tidak ingin termakan oleh rayuan Uchiha itu.

Ia tahu pria itu hanya berusaha membujuknya untuk tidak marah, namun entah kenapa cukup mendengar satu kata itu pun ia sudah merasakan ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam dirinya.

Ia sangat ingat bahwa terakhir kali ia merasakan semua ini yaitu saat Yahiko mengirimkan sebuah surat yang mengataka bahwa pria berambut jingga itu menyukainya.

Apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta? Apakah Itachi benar-benar berhasil menggeser posisi Yahiko?

Konan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ia tidak bisa menggantikan Yahiko," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Konan menatap pantulan dirinya dengan frustasi. Ia tidak terbiasa menggunakan pakaian seperti ini.

Kimono berwarna merah muda? Itachi ingin bercanda atau bagaimana?

Ia benar-benar tak menyukai warna itu, ditambah lagi ia tak menyukai fakta bahwa Kimono itu sesuai dengan ukuran badannya.

Awalnya Konan ingin berkata bahwa kimono itu tidak muat pada tubuhnya, namun apa daya saat Konan menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa membohongi Itachi.

"Konan kau sudah mengganti pakaian selama dua jam, apa belum selesai juga?" Tanya Itachi yang sudah sedari tadi diam di depan kamar wanita itu.

"Diamlah, dan jangan berlebihan begitu," jawab Konan.

"Memang kita akan ke mana sih? Bisakah aku gunakan jubah biasa?"

"Konan, apa kau mau orang-orang kabur saat tahu bahwa kita termasuk ke dalam organisasi yang sudah memporak-porandakan desa mereka?"

"Berarti kita akan keluar Amegakure?"

"Konan keluarlah dulu, baru kita bicara," ucap Itachi.

"Ini sudah pukul Sembilan malam," lanjut pria itu lagi.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Konan tak kunjung menjawab, jadi pria berambut gelap itu segera memasuki ruangan itu.

Konan memekik karena terkejut dengan tingkah pra itu. "Kau gila. Bagaimana kalau aku belum selesai berpakaian?"

Itachi terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "itu tidak mungkin. Kau sudah meghabiskan waktu lebih dari 127 menit di dalam ruangan ini."

"Ayo."

"Aku tidak mau," ucap Konan.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku tidak mau menggunakan ini," jawab Konan yang sukses membuat Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau cantik, apa yang salah dengan itu?" Tanya Itachi.

Konan berdecak dengan kesal. "Berhenti merayuku."

"Aku berkata dengan jujur, kalau kau tidak percaya aku akan panggil Hidan untuk menilai penampilanmu," ujar Itachi yang segera mendapat pukulan dari Konan.

"Kau gila? Aku akan menggunakan baju ini dihadapan Hidan?"

"Lalu kau tidak malu dihadapanku?" Tanya pria itu.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang melihat kita. Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia biasa untuk semalam," lanjut Itachi.

"Baiklah."

Mata opal itu menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Malam pergantian tahun memang selalu identik dengan jalanan yang cukup padat.

Itachi benar, tak ada satupun orang yang menyadari keberadaan mereka. Konan menatap jemarinya yang tertaut dengan jemari Itachi.

Pria itu beralasan bahwa mereka tidak boleh terpisah dalam keramaian jadi ia memegang jemari Konan. Ia tidak tahu seberapa cepat jantung wanita di sampingnya bekerja.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah, kau ingin makan?"

"Hm."

Karena di bawah gedung terlalu penuh, akhirnya mereka berdua duduk di balkon sembari mengamati orang-orang yang mirip dengan gerombolan semut.

"Makanlah," ucap Itachi yang menyodorkan ikan bakar dan secangkir teh.

"Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan."

Mereka terhanyut oleh suasana di sekitar mereka. Angin menerpa wajah wanita itu.

Dalam diam sebenarnya ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, dan ia sedikit teringat pada kehidupan lamanya.

Bagaimana manjanya ia saat meminta ayah dan ibunya pergi bersama untuk sekedar melihat kembang api. Lalu ia juga teringat pada Yahiko dan Nagato.

Sudah berapa lama semuanya berlalu?

"Kau melamun terlalu lama," tegur Itachi yang segera mengembalikan kesadaran Konan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku?"

"Karena tidak mungkin aku mengajak Kisame," jawab Itachi.

Konan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nagato juga bercerita bahwa dulu kalian sering pergi bersama saat malam pergantian tahun, tapi pada akhirnya Nagato ditinggal sendiri karena kau dan Yahiko selalu asik sendiri," ucap Itachi yang diakhiri oleh tawa.

"Kau benar-benar akrab dengannya? Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Nagato selalu menghilang di malam itu."

"Itu karena kau terlalu asik berduaan dengan Yahiko," ujar Itachi.

Konan menghela napas sebelum berkata, "apa harapanmu di tahun berikutnya?"

Itachi terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Ku rasa aku memiliki banyak harapan, tapi aku yakin peluang untuk mewujudkannya kurang dari satu perempat," jelas Itachi.

"Kenapa kau sudah pesimis lebih dulu? Bukankah peluang dari sebuah kejadian adalah separuh dari kejadian tersebut?"

"Kau benar. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk selanjutnya?"

"Aku juga memiliki banyak impian."

"Sebutkan saja satu," ujar Itachi.

Konan tersenyum. "Bahagia? Aku juga ingin bisa merawat anak ini dengan baik."

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Bukankah orang-orang itu terlihat sangat damai? Bagaimana bisa itu mereka tertawa selepas itu saat dunia yang sesungguhnya sedang dilanda kekacauan?" Tanya Konan.

"Konan, mereka masih dapat tertawa karena mereka menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka bahagia dengan apa yang mereka miliki," jawab Itachi.

"Dunia sendiri?"

"Ya, mungkin sulit untuk kita menciptakan kedamaian di dunia ini. Maka dari itu mereka menciptakan dunia sendiri bersama keluarga, dan teman mereka."

"Kau benar."

"Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan menemukan duniamu sendiri," bisik pria itu.

Suara kembang api menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Mata mereka tertuju pada langit yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai warna.

"Konan."

"Hm?"

Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kotak pada wanita itu. Mata opal itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya, dan jemari milik Konan segera membuka kotak itu.

"Untukku?" Tanyanya.

"Ya."

Konan mengamati kalung Kristal itu. Kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan hadiah dalam bentuk material dan nonmaterial secara bersamaan seperti ini?

Rasanya sudah lama sekali, sampai-sampai ia lupa bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan oleh orang lain.

Itachi mengambil benda tersebut dan sedikit menyibak rambut biru itu agar ia bisa memasangkan kalung tersebut di leher jenjang milik Konan.

"Semoga impianmu terwujud," bisik Itachi sembari memeluk wanita dihadapannya.

TBC

Halo, maaf random banget ya part ini.

Iya sengaja kok apdet lagi wkwk. Mau balesin review dulu ya.

@prka77 waduu aku ga nyangka ternyata ada yg nungguin Maap banget nih telat apdet. Iya aku usahain update lebih cepat. Makasii banyak

@Sona-chan DxD waduu makasii banyak udah kangen sama cerita ini Aku berusaha nulis sepanjang yang aku bisa

Makasii banyak buat yang masih mau baca cerita ini. Maap juga aku sering lama apdet )):

Jaga kesehatan terus ya!

Luv


	16. Happy Birthday, Yahiko

Seorang pria bermata gelap melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan siapapun, terutama sang pemilik kamar yang hendak ia masuki.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini, hanya saja tadi siang Kisame mengungkapkan ide agar Itachi memberikan hadiah kecil untuk wanita bersurai biru itu.

Itachi membuka pintu ruangan itu sepelan mungkin. Ia mendekati wanita tersebut dan menatap wajahnya, entah sejak kapan kegiatan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Kamar itu sangat gelap karena tak ada sumber penerangan dari apapun kecuali cahaya bulan yang menerobos melalui jendela.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Itachi akhirnya menyalakan sebuah lilin yang sengaja ia bawa.

Erangan kecil terdengar kala mimpi wanita itu terusik oleh kehadiran cahaya yang dibuat oleh pria tersebut. Dengan perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka.

"Itachi?" Gumamnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisik pria itu sembari menyodorkan kue yang sudah ia bawa.

Konan tersenyum.

"Memang ini sudah tanggal 20?" Tanya Konan yang segera disambut oleh anggukkan kepala Itachi.

Konan segera meniup lilin itu.

"Terimakasih, kau yang pertama mengucapkannya," ucap Konan.

"Hm. Kau mau memakan kue nya?"

Konan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Buka mulutmu," suruh Itachi yang sudah memotong kue tersebut.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucap Itachi.

Mata opal itu menatap Itachi dengan malas sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Kau romantis juga ternyata," kata Konan sembari terkekeh.

"Yang benar saja. Sebenarnya ini juga ide Kisame," ujar Itachi.

"Sudah ku duga."

"Kau juga harus makan, kau suka makanan manis kan?" Tanya Konan yang sudah menyodorkan kue itu pada Itachi.

"Hm."

Kedua orang itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai Itachi akhirnya berkata, "kemarikan tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Konan.

"Kemarikan saja."

Wanita bersurai biru itu mengikuti perkataan Itachi dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada pria itu.

Konan agak tersentak kala ia merasakan sengatan saat Itachi menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Konan menunggu Itachi yang berusaha mengambil sesuatu di saku dengan salah satu tangannya.

Mata opal itu membesar kala melihat sebuah cincin yang Itachi sematkan pada jari manisnya.

'Apa maksudmu Itachi?' batin Konan.

"Konan."

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Konan yang sebenarnya cemas akan maksud Itachi ditambah lagi Konan bisa mendengar sebuah kesedihan yang tersirat dari nada bicara pria itu.

"Semuanya," bisiknya.

Konan hanya dapat menghela napas. Kenapa Itachi senang sekali mengatakan maaf tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini?

Bukankah dulu ia sudah berkata bahwa pria itu tak perlu meminta maaf atas apapun?

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Katakanlah."

"Kenapa kau memberikan cincin ini?" Tanya Konan yang berusaha menatap mata Itachi.

"Apakah kau mempermasalahkan status kita?" Itachi berusaha memahami arti dari pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak masalah dengan semua ini," jawab Konan.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memberikannya padamu karena sebenarnya Ibu dulu memintaku untuk memberikan cincin itu bila aku menemukan wanita yang bisa mengimbangiku," jelas Itachi.

"Mengimbangimu?"

"Hm, sudahlah ini sudah larut kau harus beristirahat lagi," ujar Itachi yang segera melangkah pergi.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Itachi secara tiba-tiba saat melihat sebuket bunga kertas.

"Yahiko," gumam Konan.

"Oh. Aku hampir lupa kalian memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama," ucap Itachi.

"Kau akan memberikannya pada Nagato—maksudku Pain?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Tubuhnya memang dia, namun jiwanya—jelas telah pergi."

"Tidurlah."

"Ya. Selamat malam."

"Malam."

"Oh ya Itachi—terimakasih."

"Selamat ulang tahun," bisik Nagato pada Konan.

"Terimakasih," ucap Konan sembari tersenyum.

"Itachi kau lupa atau bagaimana? Sudah ku bilang kan kalau memakai dapur, kau harus membersihkannya," cecar Kisame yang masih membersihkan tepung yang berhamburan.

"Biar ku tebak, kau berarti sudah makan kue semalam," ujar Nagato sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, dan tidak usah menatapku seperti itu."

"Kau tidak mau menceritakan apapun tentang cincin itu?" Tanya Nagato.

"Kau mengamatiku?"

"Mungkin," jawab Nagato yang segera berlalu.

Deru ombak dan angin menyapa wanita yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai iu. Ia terus mengamati langit sembari terus mengeratkan jemarinya pada sebuket bunga yang telah ia persiapkan.

Entah kenapa ia selalu merindukan pria itu. Bagaimana ia menjadi sahabatnya, rekan satu timnya, kakak baginya, dan menjadi kekasihnya.

Ia harus menahan air yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Ia sangat merindukan tawa orang itu. Ia sangat merindukan candaannya. Ia merindukan pelukannya.

Konan menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih menatap pasir yang tak terhitung itu.

Setiap saat ia selalu merutuki dirinya yang terlalu bodoh dan lemah sampai ia bisa jatuh ke dalam perangkap Hanzo dan menyebabkan Yahiko tewas.

Kenapa Yahiko mau melakukan semua itu?

Padahal biarkan saja ia yang pergi dari dunia ini. Nyatanya ia pun tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk dunia ini, tidak seperti Yahiko yang berani bermimpi untuk menuntun dunia meraih kedamaian.

"Yahiko," gumamnya entah kenapa siapa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya yang segera disambut oleh deru ombak.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yahiko. Aku merindukanmu," ucap Konan.

Wanita itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, seolah menunggu orang yang diajaknya bicara mengeluarkan jawaban.

"Yahiko, maaf," ujar wanita itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis lagi. Ia sudah banyak mengingkari janjinya pada Yahiko untuk menjadi wanita yang lebih kuat.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

Angin meniup helaian rambut wanita itu, namun ia masih tetap bergeming dan asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau di sini."

Suara yang sangat familiar itu membangunkan Konan dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Ya."

Lagi-lagi pria itu. Lagi-lagi Itachi yang datang menemaninya.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Konan yang segera menyita perhatian pria di sampingnya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Pria bermata hitam itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Mata opal itu segera menatapnya.

Itachi dapat melihat keterkejutan dan kekecewaan disaat yang sama pada mata itu.

"Yahiko tak bisa mewujudkan itu. Aku juga tidak bisa," katanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin hal-hal yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan, termasuk ketidakpastian dari masa selanjutnya. Bisa saja besok aku tewas, atau bisa saja besok perasaanmu padaku akan berubah," jelas Itachi.

"Memang bagaimana perasaanku padamu?" Tanya Konan.

"Sekarang kau mungkin menganggapku sebagai teman yang menyenangkan, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Namun bisa saja besok kau membenciku dan tak mau melihatku lagi."

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku menganggapmu lebih dari teman?" Konan terkekeh.

"Ya, karena saat ini aku pun menganggapmu seperti itu," jawab Itachi.

Konan berusaha membaca ekspresi pada wajah pria itu, namun ia tak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

Ia menghela napas untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Kemarin pria itu berkata bahwa mereka hanyalah teman, tapi sekarang kenapa ia mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya?

Konan melepaskan bunga yang ia genggam menjadi ratusan kertas yang terbang mengikuti angin.

'Kau tetap akan menjadi Yahiko ku,' batin Konan.

**TBC**

Hai, maaf yaa makin OOC aja ini cerita wkwk. Nanti aku revisi deh kalau cerita ini udah ending hehe *btw, ga janji*

Mau bales review dari :

@Unlimited Lost Works Makasii banyak yaa, semoga tetep suka cerita ini.

Eh btw mungkin tiga part lagi Best Mistake bakal ending. Makasii ya yang sudah baca cerita ini, semoga ga bosen untuk nunggu endingnya ((:


	17. What's Wrong?

'Aku memintamu untuk menjauhinya,' ucap Nagato tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Itachi hanya dapat berdecak saat mengingat percakapannya dengan pria berambut merah tersebut.

Meminta? Bukankah kalimat dan nada bicaranya lebih condong ke arah perintah dibandingkan permintaan?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai biru yang sedang memainkan kertas di tangannya.

"Hm."

"Apakah itu jawaban dari tidak?" Tanya Konan.

Itachi kembali menghela napas. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Itachi segera berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Pulanglah lebih dulu," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Konan menatap punggung pria itu.

Pikirannya kembali menjelajahi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana Itachi berusaha menghindarinya dengan dalih bahwa ia memiliki banyak tugas dan harus mempersiapkan diri untuk misi selanjutnya. Hari ini dia melakukannya lagi.

Mata opal itu menatap benda berkilauan yang tersemat pada jari manisnya.

'Apakah ia memang baik-baik saja? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan?' Batin Konan.

"Aku tidak setuju. Itu akan menghabiskan banyak uang." Kakuzu mulai angkat bicara mengenai pembangunan desa Amegakure yang direncanakan oleh Pain.

"Apakah otakmu itu hanya diisi oleh uang saja? Ku rasa pembangunan itu ide yang bagus. Desa ini akan menjadi kekuatan yang besar untuk menaklukan dunia," ujar Deidara dengan semagat yang berkobar-kobar.

"Kau pikir tanpa uang semua pembangunan itu akan berjalan?" Tanya Kakuzu yang sudah mulai kesal dengan pemikiran Deidara.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak meminta persetujuan kalian," ujar Pain.

"Serahkan saja laporan keuangannya pada Konan," suruh pria berambut jingga itu.

Ingin sekali ia menolak perintah pria itu, namun Kakuzu tak dapat berbuat apapun karena uang yang berada padanya adalah kas milik Akatsuki.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi akuntanku."

Hidan tertawa dan mulai meledek Kakuzu yang sudah tak bisa membantah perintah atasan mereka.

Dalam suasana riuh itu Konan menatap kembali mata hitam yang sedang memperhatikannya. Namun hanya dalam hitungan detik mata milik pria Uchiha itu segera berpaling untuk menangkap objek lain.

'Apa yang salah?' Batin Konan.

"Konan," panggil Pain.

Konan tahu Pain pasti akan memintanya untuk mengikuti dan berbicara dengan Nagato.

"Aku akan menyusulmu," ucap Konan.

Pain segera melangkah pergi. Begitupun anggota akatsuki yang lain, mereka segera melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

Konan berjalan mengikuti pria berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Konan yang segera masuk ke dalam kamar milik Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam—mengacuhkan perkataan wanita itu.

"Itachi aku bertanya padamu," ucap Konan yang tetap menatap pergerakan Itachi.

Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya membisu. Jemari pria itu dengan lincah membuka laci miliknya dan mengambil sebuah botol yang lama ia tak konsumsi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Konan yang segera mengambil pil berwarna putih itu.

"Apa ini urusanmu?" Tanya Itachi dengan dingin.

Konan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menghela napas untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau sudah berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak lagi mengkonsumi obat ini," ujar wanita bersurai biru itu.

Dengan secara paksa Itachi merebut botol yang berada di tangan Konan.

"Ku rasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Konan.

"Kau tidak bisa mendengarku? Kau tidak perlu mempedulikanku," ulang Itachi yang sudah tak dapat memendam rasa kesalnya lagi.

"Kau-"

"Aku sudah muak denganmu. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura baik di hadapanmu jadi pergilah," ujar Itachi.

"Kau bercanda?" Konan tidak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya.

Itachi berjalan mendekati tubuh wanita itu, sementara Konan tak begerak sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya kejadian itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku," ungkap pria bermata kelam itu.

"Kau membuka pakaianmu di hadapanku. Kau menggodaku—wanita murahan," bisik Itachi yang jelas terdengar oleh Konan.

Tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun, telapak tangan wanita itu segera menampar Itachi. Ia tak bisa berpikir kenapa Itachi berkata seperti itu.

Itachi tersenyum miring. "Sudah ku duga, kau akan melakukan hal remeh seperti itu."

Konan masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Kau tahu? Mengenalmu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Seharusnya aku tak pernah melakukan misi itu denganmu, tapi dengan mudahnya kau merayu Nagato untuk melakukan kehendakmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah denganmu, dan jangan sebut aku sebagai wanita murahan. Kau tidak megenal siapa aku," ucap Konan yang berusaha setenang mungkin.

Tawa Itachi meledak begitu saja. "Tindakanmu selama ini mencerminkan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Jangan munafik."

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu mempedulikanku lagi. Cukup pedulikan saja mayat kekasihmu itu," ucap Itachi.

Konan mengepalkan jemarinya.

"Kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentangku, dan Yahiko jadi simpan saja omong kosongmu itu. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan ini," tutur Konan yang menaruh cincin dan kalung itu pada meja dekatnya berdiri.

Konan segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

'Sial, kenapa aku berharap bahwa dia sedang bercanda dan mengejarku?' Batin Konan.

Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Konan segera mengusap air matannya yang jatuh. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangisi pria brengsek seperti Itachi.

Jemari putih itu menjambak rambut biru miliknya.

'Memang apa yang terjadi pada malam itu? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?' Rutuk Konan.

Kepala wanita itu terasa sangat berat.

'Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengingat semuanya?'

Beberapa benda berjatuhan ke lantai ketika tubuh wanita itu tak sengaja menabrak laci di sampingnya.

Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan kini ia tak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri.

"Konan."

Ia mendengar panggilan itu. Ia berusaha menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka, namun ia telalu lelah. Ia ingin istirahat sejenak.

"Konan."

Panggilan itu tetap terdengar, namun kelopak matanya terlalu lelah dan semuanya pun menggelap.

TBC

Haii semua, apa kabar?

Makasii buat kalian yang masih baca ff ini.

Dua part lagi ending, semoga masih pada betah nunggu yaa wkwk. Mau bales review dari

@Unlimited Lost Works Iya tuh wkwk. Semoga aja yaa ((:

Happy or sad ending?

Stay safe.

Luv


	18. Welcome

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu berasal dari Nagato ketika ia melihat mata Konan yang sudah mulai terbuka.

"Ya," jawab Konan sembari mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya.

Jemari Nagato segera meraih telapak tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Hm."

"Jangan menangis untuknya-ia tidak pantas ditangisi," ujar Nagato sembari meremas jemari Konan.

"Ya." Konan berusaha tersenyum, namun entah kenapa rasanya sulit.

'Bodoh sekali aku mengharapkan seorang lelaki yang baik seperti Yahiko,' batin Konan.

"Tadi dokter berkata kau tidak boleh terlalu stress, itu mempengaruhi bayimu," ucap Nagato.

"Baiklah."

Konan menghela napas dengan pelan. Ia harus tetap mengontol emosinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hidan saat melihat wajah pucat Konan yang baru memasuki ruang pertemuan Akatsuki.

Konan hanya bergeming lalu duduk di samping Pain.

"Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat? Aku bahkan baru meninggalkanmu dua puluh menit yang lalu," tanya Pain.

"Aku bosan di kamar," jawab Konan.

Kakuzu menyodorkan sebuah map merah tebal pada wanita itu.

"Ku rasa kita harus mulai menyelesaikan daftar pencaharian dan menukarkannya dengan uang," ucap Pain.

"Kakuzu, Hidan segera temukan orang itu."

"Kami-lagi?" Hidan tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Pain.

"Tidak. Semua tim akan mendapatkan bagiannya," jawab Pain.

"Kau ingin menipu kami atau bagaimana?" Tanya Konan yang masih tetap mengamati deretan angka pada map itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Angka nya tidak seimbang," jawab Konan yang segera menyodorkan map itu pada Pain.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Sejak kapan aku bisa bercanda?"

Setelah beberapa saat ia menjelajahi kertas-kertas itu, Pain menutup map di hadapannya.

"Bawa akuntanmu itu kehadapanku," ujar Pain yang segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Hari demi hari berlalu sangat lambat bagi Konan. Baru dua minggu berjalan sejak kejadian tersebut.

Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan malam dimana ia bisa berbagi cerita dengan Itachi atau memeluk tubuh pria itu. Namun sayangnya itu adalah hal terbodoh yang ia pikirkan.

Hari ini sembari ditemani dengan bintang dan rintik hujan, Konan membaca laporan keuangan yang sudah direvisi oleh Kakuzu.

Konan yakin pria tua itu sangat membencinya. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari bagaimana caranya menatap Konan.

Namun ia tak mencemaskan hal tersebut karena Nagato pasti takkan membiarkan Kakuzu menyentuh ataupun membunuhnya.

Jika kalian tidak tahu, Kakuzu sangat suka sekali membunuh partnernya.

Wanita bersurai biru itu mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan sakit pada perutnya.

Ia berusaha untuk menarik napas dan tetap tenang. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat mudah kelelahan dan merasakan sakit seperti itu.

Konan segera menutup map tersebut lalu melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Obat stressnya untuk saat ini hanyalah tidur.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Tanya Nagato pada pria berambut hitam itu.

"Hm."

"Kau tidak mau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Konan terlebih dahulu?"

Itachi hanya membisu kala mendengar pertanyaan dari Nagato.

"Terus terang saja, aku tidak suka bagaimana caramu menyakiti Konan," ucap pria bersurai merah itu.

'Kau yang memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu,' batin Itachi.

"Terserah ak-"

Ucapan Itachi terhenti kala pintu ruangan itu diketuk beberapa kali.

Nagato segera beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nagato pada wanita dihadapannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Wanita bersurai biru itu memegang perutnya yang sudah membesar. Ditambah lagi wajahnya dipenuhi dengan keringat.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera memegang lengan Nagato.

"Nagato, sakit sekali," ujar Konan yang merasakan sakit pada perut bagian bawah dan pinggangnya.

"Itachi," panggil Nagato.

"Antar Konan ke kamarnya, aku akan memanggil dokter," ucap Nagato yang segera pergi begitu Itachi berada di samping wanita itu.

Konan segera menghempaskan jemari Itachi yang memegang tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucap Itachi yang segera menggendong wanita itu.

"Itachi duduklah." Nagato sudah mengulang perkataannya sebanyak beberapa kali.

Pria berambut hitam itu akhirnya duduk di samping Nagato.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang dari tadi bersarang di kepalanya kini terlontarkan juga dari mulut pria itu walaupun ia melakukannya secara tidak sengaja.

"Tentu saja," jawab Nagato yang ternyata masih dapat mendengar gumaman Itachi.

Dalam hati Itachi merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa sedikit tenang dan malah membiarkan Nagato mendengarkan kekhawatirannya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk tetap duduk manis apabila sedari tadi ia masih dapat mendengar erangan wanita itu? Ditambah lagi kelahiran anaknya lebih cepat daripada prediksi dokter.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat baginya.

Kini yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian suara tangisan bayi memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," ucap sang dokter yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran dua orang pria di hadapannya.

Itachi menghiraukan kelanjutan pernyataan dokter tersebut dan memilih untuk segera masuk menemui Konan.

Langkah kakinya sempat terhenti karena ada sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya.

Ia masih ingat reaksi Konan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tahu wanita itu masih membencinya.

Akan tetapi semua pemikiran itu hilang saat mata onxynya menatap bayi yang sedang berada di samping Konan.

Ia kembali mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

Itachi tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dialami Konan. Wajahnya masih dipenuhi peluh dan wanita itu pun masih berusaha mengatur deru napasnya yang memburu.

Konan tak dapat menahan genangan air matanya. Dengan jemari yang sedikit bergetar ia menyentuh wajah anak laki-lakinya seolah bayi di hadapannya adalah benda yang sangat rapuh untuk disentuh.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, namun dia sangat miripdenganmu," ucap Konan yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Itachi masih tak bersuara. Ia hanya menatap kedua orang itu sembari tersenyum-walaupun sangat tipis.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Konan.

"Kau-bertanya padaku?" Itachi bertanya balik pada Konan.

"Tentu saja, kau ayahnya," jawab wanita itu sembari terkekeh.

Itachi menghela napas. Kenapa udara di sekitarnya terasa menipis?

"Ryuuko. Uchiha Ryuuko."

**TBC**

Hallo mina-san. Hallo Ryuuko.

Maaf yaa aku telat banget updatenya. Ga kerasa udah mau ending aja. Makasii buat temen-temen yang sudah baca cerita ini. Semoga masih ada yang nungguin dan semoga ga bosen baca cerita ini.

Okay, i want to reply review dari @Unlimited Lost Works iya nih harus drama sedikit biar ga manis" terus wkwk. Semoga aja ya hahaha.

Sebenernya aku lagi ga ada mood buat update gitu, tapi aku udah decided buat nyelesaiin Best Mistake di FFN. Aku janji bulan ini--FF ini bakal ending. Aku gamau gantung-gantugin kalian terus )):

Kalau kalian pengen baca Best Mistake yang udah Fin, kalian bisa buka wattpad aku usernamenya Devvmuffins.

Makasii banyak.

LUV (:


	19. Your Plan

Dari ujung matanya, Konan dapat memperhatikan Itachi yang masih mencoba menenangkan tangisan Ryuuko.

"Itachi duduklah. Siapa tahu gerakanmu itu yang membuat Ryuuko tidak nyaman," ujar Nagato.

Pria berambut hitam itu memilih untuk mengabaikan saran Nagato dan tetap menggendong bayi kecil tersebut hingga kembali terlelap. Setelah itu dengan sangat pelan, Itachi menyerahkannya pada Konan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," pekik Tobi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Pelankan suaramu itu bodoh," gerutu Deidara.

Kedua pria itu segera mendekati Konan yang sedang menggendong bayinya.

"Siapa namanya?" Bisik Deidara.

"Ryuuko."

"Kyaa, lucu sekali," pekik Tobi yang segera mendapat pukulan dari partnernya itu.

Tangisan Ryuko kembali pecah.

Deidara merutuki tingkah kekananak-kanakkan Tobi. Sementara Nagato menatap pria bertopeng itu dengan tajam seolah berkata, 'hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu.'

"Ku rasa kau harus bekerja lembur Itachi."

Sinar matahari mengusik Konan sehingga ia harus membuka matanya.

Ia tidak ingat pukul berapa kemarin ia tertidur karena Ryuuko yang terus menangis, untung saja Itachi dapat mengatasi hal itu.

Mata opal itu segera menjelajahi seisi ruangan dan Konan tersentak kala mendapati Madara yang sedang menggendong Ryuuko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Konan yang tak bisa menyembunyikan nada tidak sukanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menggendongnya. Bukankah ia juga keluargaku?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, dan berikan Ryuuko padaku," ucap Konan.

Madara segera menghampiri Konan dan memberikan bayi itu padanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya," bisik Madara.

"Ngomong-ngomong Konan, kau tidak mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Madara yang kembali duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia tempati.

Konan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Itachi atau Nagato tidak memberitahumu?"

Madara menghela napas. "Sayang sekali mereka tidak memberitahumu. Itu artinya mereka tak ingin kau melihat pertarungan antara Itachi dan Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa mereka bertarung?"

"Pelankan suaramu, kau bisa membangunkannya," ujar Madara yang segera dibalas oleh decakan Konan.

"Tentu saja mereka bertarung karena Sasuke ingin membunuh Itachi," jawab Madara.

"Karena dia tidak mengetahui kebodohan yang dilakukan klan Uchiha, dan aku juga berharap suatu saat nanti akan dihukum oleh Sasuke yang notabenenya juga seorang Uchiha."

Ucapan Itachi tiba-tiba saja melintas dibenak wanita itu. Ia berharap untuk dihukum oleh Sasuke? Bukankah itu berarti…

"Kau akan ke mana?" Tanya Madara saat melihat Konan yang sudah menyibak selimutnya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," jawab Konan.

Entah kenapa saat ini jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Bagaimana jika spekulasinya benar?

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan anak itu."

Konan menghela napasnya. Ia harus berpikir jernih.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya Madara.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Madara segera melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku berani bertaruh Sasuke akan memenangkan pertarungan kali ini. Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena alasan pertama Itachi tidak akan mugkin mau menyakiti Sasuke.

"Alasan kedua Itachi sudah merencanakan semua ini agar Sasuke bisa terlepas dari Orochimaru. Alasan ketiga kondisi Itachi sudah terluka parah sebelum pertempuran ini dimulai. Kau tahu kenapa ia terluka?

"Magekyu sharingan membuatnya melemah tapi jauh dari semua itu, Itachi mulai mengalami efek samping dari obat penenang yang ia konsumsi. Bukankah kau juga sering melihatnya? Dan alasan selanjutnya yaitu karena Sasuke benar-benar berambisi untuk membunuh Itachi," jelas Madara.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mencoba menghasutku."

"Aku tidak menghasutmu. Aku hanya menyampaikan sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Itachi dan Nagato," elak Madara.

"Diamlah di sini dan jaga Ryuuko. Kau akan mendengar kabar kematiannya beberapa saat lagi dariku," bisik Madara yang segera menghilang begitu saja.

Konan berusaha menahan air matanya, namun usahanya sia-sia ia tetap terisak.

Sebagian dirinya membenarkan ucapan Madara, namun hati kecilnya masih berharap Itachi benar-benar pulang karena ia tak bisa meninggalkan Ryuuko.

"Konan."

Wanita itu segera mengusap wajahnya.

"Kisame."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "bisakah ku titip Ryuuko padamu?"

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah mengurus anak kecil," tolaknya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan salah satu bunshinku denganmu."

"Konan, lebih baik kau di sini," ucap Kisame.

"Kau mengetahuinya," tuding Konan.

"Itachi memintaku untuk memastikan kau tetap di sini bersama Ryuuko."

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jika saja Itachi memberitahukan rencananya, Konan pasti masih bisa tenang. Namun pria itu tidak melakukannya.

Konan juga benci pada prediksi Madara yang selalu benar—hal itu pernah terjadi pada saat Madara memprediksikan kematian Sasori dan Orochimaru.

"Dengar, aku harus memastikan bahwa Itachi baik-baik saja. Aku memang membencinya, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ryuuko begitu saja. Ryuuko tidak boleh mengalami apa yang pernah aku dan Itachi rasakan," jelas Konan.

Pria itu hanya diam.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaga Ryuuko."

Konan berusaha tersenyum, lalu memeluk anaknya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia meninggalkan sebuah bunshin dan merubah diri aslinya menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu yang pergi mengikuti Madara.

"Nagato, kau tidak memberitahuku," tuding wanita bersurai biru itu.

Nagato menatap Konan. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut karena ia sudah memprediksi bahwa Konan akan melakukan hal ini.

"Itachi yang memintaku. Lagipula ia pasti tidak apa-apa. Ia akan memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan mudah."

Nagato menatap pria bertopeng di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ku rasa Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki sisa chakra," ucap Madara yang duduk di atas bebatuan.

"Hm."

"Namun sayangnya Itachi juga mengalami hal yang sama," tambah Madara.

Nagato menggenggam lengan Konan yang sudah terkepal. Mata mereka tertuju pada tempat pertempuran yang sudah dipenuhi oleh api amaterasu.

"Ku rasa taruhanku salah Konan," ujar pria bertopeng jingga itu saat melihat Itachi yang mulai mengeluarkan susano'o sementara Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin hal-hal yang tidak bisa aku kendalikan, termasuk ketidakpastian dari masa selanjutnya. Bisa saja besok aku tewas, atau bisa saja besok perasaanmu padaku akan berubah," jelas Itachi.

Dari jauh pun Konan sudah dapat melihat bahwa Itachi semakin mendekati Sasuke yang khawatir dan ketakutan, namun yang ia cemaskan yaitu kondisi chakra milik pria itu.

"Itachi."

Mata opal itu seketika dipenuhi oleh genangan air. Tubuh pria itu tumbang setelah menyentuh Sasuke. Konan berusaha menghentakkan tangannya agar ia bisa terlepas dari genggaman Nagato yang semakin erat.

"Nagato lepaskan."

Pria berambut merah itu enggan melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Nagato aku tidak bisa membiarkan Itachi pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan Ryuuko? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup tanpa Itachi," ujar Konan yang sudah mulai terisak.

"Nagato, dia tidak boleh merasakan hal yang aku rasakan. Dia harus tetap memiliki ayah dan ibu. Lepaskan aku."

Nagato membiarkan tubuh wanita itu lenyap menjadi ribuan kertas yang menghampiri Itachi.

Entah kapan terakhir kali Nagato melihat sahabatnya serapuh itu. Yang jelas, ia tak tahan mendengar permintaan Konan—terutama kalimat yang menyinggung mengenai latar belakang keluarga mereka.

Tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, wanita itu tetap berjalan walau harus sedikit menyeret kakinya yang sulit diajak kompromi.

"Itachi," gumam wanita itu sembari menyentuh wajah pria di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Berisik, aku membencimu."

Konan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini pun pria itu masih bisa tertawa.

"Kau membenciku tapi kau menangis."

"Jangan banyak bicara," ucap Konan yang berusaha untuk menghentikan darah segar yang mengalir dari tubuh pria itu.

"Sial, seharusnya aku sedikit belajar tentang medis," rutuk Konan yang masih memegang tubuh pria itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Itachi meraih lengan milik wanita bersurai biru itu.

"Kalau begitu kita akan pergi," ucap Konan yang hendak merangkul pria itu.

"Tidak, ini hukumanku."

"Jangan konyol dan jangan bertindak egois seperti ini. Baiklah kau tidak perlu memikirkan wanita murahan seperti aku, tapi setidaknya tolong pikirkan Ryuuko," ujar Konan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua tindakan Itachi.

"Konan, maaf. Tolong jaga dia, kau tidak perlu menceritakan apapun tentangku padanya—Ryuuko tidak akan suka jika ia tahu bahwa ayahnya seorang ninja pelarian. Dan satu lagi, jaga dirimu."

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Konan membisikkan beberapa kata lainnya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Aku meyayangimu."

Entah sudah berapa lama wanita bersurai biru itu berdiri sembari menatapi tanah di hadapannya. Ya, ia kalah taruhan dengan Madara. Itachi benar-benar meninggalkannya begitu saja—sama seperti Yahiko.

"Aku juga meyayangimu," gumam Konan yang kesekian kalinya.

Tangisan Ryukuo kembali menyadarkan wanita itu. Dengan cepat ia berusaha menenangkan anak laki-lakinya.

Suara langkah kaki tak membuat Konan memalingkan wajahnya karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan menghampirinya.

"Konan, kau sudah di sana sangat lama," ucap pria itu.

Nagato hanya bisa berdecak dengan kesal. "Sebentar lagi turun hujan, Ryuuko bisa sakit jika terlalu lama di sana."

Wanita itu hanya dapat menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. Ia segera membentuk sebuket bunga kertas, lalu menyimpannya pada tempat peristirahatan pria itu.

Kau tahu? Bunga kertas tidak akan layu, sama seperti perasaanku padamu. Sama seperti kenangan kita.

"Selamat beristirahat. Kami menyayangimu."

END.

Hai mina-san. Semoga sehat yaa.

Gimana ending nya? Seneng? Sedih atau biasa aja? wkwk

Terimakasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah baca cerita ini. Terimakasih untuk like dan reviewnya yang selalu bikin aku termotivasi buat nulis.

Sorry aku sering banget telat update karena masalah mood yang kayak rollercoaster (':

Sorry juga ceritanya banyak yang OOC padahal pengennya semi-canon gitu.

Semoga nanti kita bisa ketemu lagi di cerita lain. Btw aku sebenernya udah menyelesaikan cerita Best Mistake di wattpad terus bikin sequelnya juga. Judulnya Last Scene. Terus aku juga bikin one shoot ItaKonan judulnya Cherry Blossom. *maap malah promosi*

Aku gatau bakal publish di FFN ini juga atau engga wkwk. Menurut kalian gimana?

Oh ya, aku mau bales review dari

@Sona-chan DxD Makasii udah membaca dan menikmati cerita ini. Maaf ya updatenya lama teruss

Pokonya terimakasih banyak buat semua yang udah pernah mampir ke cerita ini.

PELUK ONLINE

dari aku *uhuk* sama Ryuuko.


End file.
